Power Ranger SEN (Adoptada)
by Emperor92
Summary: La ciudad de Konoha se ve devastada por una amenaza mutante. Los cadetes se preparan para ser elegidos como los nuevos Power Rangers S.E.N. (Super Escuadro Ninja). Acompaña a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura en su nueva mision para salvar su mundo de la mano de sus amigos y maestros. Una aventura llena de accion, aventura, romance, intriga, comedia, todo al estilo Ranger. Morfosis (UA y mas
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers:**

 **S.E.N**

 **(Súper Escuadrón Ninja)**

 **Atencion: Naruto y Power Rangers no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, escritores y etc. La historia es 100% de mi propiedad y esta inspirada en episodios de la misma serie, entre otros.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Los Rangers del equipo 7" (Primera parte)**

La ciudad de Konoha, año 2116.

La humanidad disfruta de la paz y prosperidad. Las ciudades de todo el mundo se unen bajo los tratados de paz. La sociedad ha dejado de lado la vida conflictiva a cambio de una convivencia llena de armonía y equilibrio. Sin embargo, el mal siempre está presente, incluso en situaciones como esta. Para eso, existe la S.E.N., la unidad policiaca encargada de erradicar la villanía del mundo. Pero sobre todo, los **Power Rangers S.E.N.**

Cada generación de cadetes graduados de la academia de la S.E.N. son sometidos a varias pruebas donde se determinan sus habilidades, destrezas y sentido del deber. Los que alcanzan las mejores notas, son asignados al comando central y ahí, solo unos pocos llegan al rango de Power Rangers. Este año, los cadetes parecen abundar, con la reciente amenaza de los ninjas mutantes. Bajo experimentos ilegales, varios soldados, ninjas e incluso gente común y corriente fue manipulada por el científico loco Orochimaru, alias "La serpiente blanca". Sus experimentos crearon amenazas de clase "S". Los Rangers de esa generación enfrentaron esa amenaza, muriendo muchos en el camino. Cuando la amenaza se creyó controlada, una nueva ola de crímenes y amenazas mutantes volvieron a presentarse, no solo en la ciudad de Konoha, sino en todas las ciudades del mundo.

Hoy, es el día de la graduación, donde los cadetes están esperando sus calificaciones y ver si serán requeridos en el comando central. Ese día, dos siluetas se movían con rapidez al tablero de información para verificar si su nombre estaba en la lista de cadetes asignados.

\- Muévete frentona, no me dejas acercarme – se escuchó un grito entre los cadetes

\- La única que estorba eres tu Ino cerda – respondió una silueta de cabello rosa

Frente a la pantalla virtual de seleccionados se hallaban dos chicas, que al principio parecía que fueran enemigas, en realidad eran amigas, aunque no lo aparentaban.

\- ¡Silencio! – se oyó el grito de una mujer frente a ellas – compórtense como cadetes maduras

\- Si señorita Kurenai – respondieron las chicas muy apenadas mientras los demás se burlaban

\- ¡Atención, Comandante en la sala! – grito un sujeto con un raro corte de tazón y cejas muy gruesas

Al escuchar eso, todos se colocaron en posición de firmes. En eso, se escucharon los pasos de unas pesadas botas y detrás de ellas unos tacones que se acercaban a la pantalla de resultados. Frente a los cadetes se apreció la figura de un hombre con traje color gris, un poco viejo con canas muy presentes y una pipa en su boca. A su lado, una señorita de bella figura, pero con una mirada entre tentadora y maléfica al mismo tiempo con un traje de oficina muy pegado. Al instante se colocó frente a los cadetes.

\- En descanso cadetes – dijo el viejo comandante mientras los mencionados colocaron sus manos detrás de su espalda – sean bienvenidos. Soy el Comandante Hiruzen Sarutobi y los felicito por llegar a este día, el de su graduación. Todos y cada uno de ustedes han probado tener actitudes y destrezas dignas de un buen soldado. Entre ustedes, se encuentran los que serán los protectores de nuestra ciudad, los Power Rangers. Para eso solo los que hayan alcanzado un puntaje mayor a los 70 puntos, serán asignados al Comando central, el resto, se distribuirá entre las centrales de la ciudad. Buena suerte a todos

\- Bien – empezó a hablar la acompañante del Comandante – soy la sargento Anko Mitarashi. Todos los cadetes formen una fila. Pasaran de uno en uno al frente de la pantalla. Dirán su nombre y datos básicos y se les asignara su puntaje y la información de su locación.

Al oír eso, todos los cadetes formaron una fila. Las chicas del pleito anterior se encontraban al frente, en espera de pasar.

\- Ino, buena suerte – dijo la peli rosa

\- Lo mismo para ti, Sakura – correspondió la rubia

Al instante, la chica rubia fue la primera en pasar. Dijo su nombre en voz alta frente a todos

\- Soy Ino Yamanaka, tengo 19 años. Especialidad, recolección de información

\- Puntaje… 93 puntos, felicidades. Comando central – dijo la señorita Anko, a lo que la rubia mostro la pose de victoria a su amiga – siguiente

\- Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 19 años. Especialidad, fuerza y habilidades medicas

\- Puntaje… 96 puntos, felicidades. Comando central – al oír eso, Sakura sonrió, pero dentro de su mente - _¡Ja! En tu cara Ino cerda, tengo la mejor puntuación ¡Cha!_

Poco a poco, los cadetes empezaron a avanzar dejando ver puntajes altos, algunos bajos y otros que daban vergüenza. En eso, notaron a varios conocidos suyos que alcanzaron altos puntajes.

\- Shikamaru Nara, Especialidad, estrategia e inteligencia. Puntuación de 90; Neji Hyuga, Especialidad, combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Puntuación 97; Rock Lee, Especialidad, Velocidad y fuerza. Puntuación 96

\- Valla – dijo Sakura – ellos se ven muy fuertes. Tal vez lleguen a ser Rangers

\- No importa – dijo Ino – aun somos las más altas de las chicas…

\- Hinata Hyuga, Especialidad, Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y rastreo. Puntaje de 98

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – las pobres chicas quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar eso.

Al llegar a ver, estaba una chica de figura envidiable, ojos aperlados, cabello negro-azulado y con una mirada llena de nervios. Las dos amigas rápidamente mostraron una ira celosa, pero desapareció al ver a un joven de cabello azabache junto a una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello negro, al parecer su madre.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Mi especialidad es el combate con espada. Tengo 20 años

\- Joven Uchiha… felicidades, alcanzo 99 puntos

\- Guau, además de guapo, es muy hábil – dijo la rubia

\- Sasuke-kun – dijo le peli rosa en un suspiro

Después de eso, todos los cadetes pasaron sin problemas a revisar sus datos, al final, solo 9 cadetes fueron asignados al Comando Central. Cuando ya todos estaban por retirarse, un ruido de pasos corriendo se escuchó al fondo del gran auditorio.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Aun falto yo! – grito un muchacho que de un gran salto llego al frente de los cadetes – lo siento, pero no podía venir sin desayunar mi ramen

\- Cadete, es un poco tarde – dijo la señorita Anko con rudeza – pero ya estás aquí, ahora dime tus datos

\- Por supuesto – dijo el chico rubio mientras miraba al frente a sus compañeros - ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! Tengo 20 años y seré el nuevo Red Ranger

\- ….

Al oír eso, todos los cadetes se burlaron de él, en especial al ver el puntaje que apareció detrás de él.

\- Lo siento chico, pero no lo creo – se burló Anko – tu puntaje es de 69. Mejor suerte para la próxima

\- ¡¿Qué?! Debe haber un error – dijo el rubio con nerviosismo

\- Solo un dobe como tu creería que podría llegar a ser un Ranger – se escuchó una voz seria detrás del chico

\- Eso tu no lo sabes teme – respondió el rubio al reconocer la voz de su eterno rival Sasuke

\- Bien, con esto concluye la asignación cadetes, recojan su papelería y prepárense.

Cuando todos se fueron, Naruto se quedó contemplando la pantalla con decepción y frustración. En el lugar, la chica de ojos aperlados se le quedo viendo mientras se acercaba.

\- Animo, Naruto-kun – dijo la chica poniendo su mano en su hombro – yo creo que hubieras sido un gran Ranger

\- Gracias Hinata. Discúlpame por haber defraudado a tu familia. Todo el entrenamiento que me dieron y para nada – dijo el chico con la mirada perdida en la pantalla

\- Lord Hiashi confía aun en ti – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos – además, tu nunca te rindes. Simplemente levántate y continua

\- Neji-niisan…

\- Gracias Neji, en verdad eres un buen amigo, de veras – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa más tranquila

\- Señorita Hinata, su padre nos espera. Naruto, no te rindas – dijo el chico castaño mientras se retiraba

\- Espero verte pronto Naruto-kun – dijo la chica mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando solo al chico

Tan sumergido estaba que no noto la presencia de dos personas en el lugar. En eso, una mujer con una larga cabellera roja se acercó al chico. La mujer abrazo a su hijo con calma y trato de confortarlo por lo sucedido.

\- Lo siento mama, te defraude, y también a mi padre…

\- Tranquilo Naruto, ya tendrás otra oportunidad el próximo año – dijo Kushina, la madre de Naruto

\- Esta vez, lo daré todo…

\- No creo que sea necesario – dijo el Comandante Sarutobi al llegar con la pequeña familia – sabía que te conocía de algún lado Naruto. Tu padre fue uno de mis mejores cadetes, junto a otros tantos. Llego a ser el Ranger Azul

\- Lo sé, por eso quería honrarlo, convirtiéndome en el Ranger rojo, pero falle

\- Minato era igual que tú, nunca se rindió. Y por eso, no pienso dejar que te rindas. – las palabras del comandante sorprendieron al rubio – te asignare al comando central, pero serás un cadete nivel D, no como tus compañeros que alcanzaron el nivel B. si te esfuerzas en tus labores, pronto los alcanzaras. ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto, le prometo no fallarle, comandante – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente, los cadetes ya estaban en la estación de partida. Algunos acompañados por sus familias y otros solo por amigos de la academia. Todos habían escuchado lo sucedido con el rubio escandaloso. Y aunque algunos se molestaban por su suerte o favoritismo, algunos otros, como Hinata, Neji y otros tantos lo felicitaban. El rubio llego a la estación y fue despedido por su madre y su padrino y mentor el ex comandante Jiraya.

\- Tienes suficiente ración de ramen para unos meses y ropa limpia, ya sabes – decía la madre del rubio con un poco de preocupación

\- Da todo de ti sobrino, recuerda tu entrenamiento y demuéstrales el poder de la sangre Uzumaki y Namikaze – le dijo su padrino con una sonrisa

\- Gracias, estarán orgullosos de mí, de veras – dijo Naruto mientras se despedía y entraba al tren bala

\- Ya estamos orgullosos, cuídate – dijo Kushina en un susurro

Todos los cadetes entraron en diferentes cabinas mientras el tren bala se movía a toda velocidad. Naruto buscaba una cabina desocupada, hasta que encontró la de su rival Sasuke. Aunque en ellos existía una rival latente desde los inicios de la academia, aun así respetaban sus habilidades y poderes.

\- Que entraras aquí, es gracias a tu suerte dobe. Bienvenido – dijo Sasuke en tono de burla

\- Gracias teme, pero aun así, seré el Ranger rojo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

\- Sigue soñando _Usuratonkachi_ …

\- Disculpen, ¿puedo acompañarlos? – pregunto un chico en la entrada

\- Entra amigo – ofreció el rubio, el cual quedo sorprendido

Al entrar, vieron a un muchacho un poco mayor que ellos. Tenía un cabello color blanco y usaba anteojos. Se presentó como Kabuto Yakushi, de 23 años. Sasuke lo reconoció rápido, porque fue el único en alcanzar los 100 puntos. Pero al momento de sentarse al lado de Naruto, este sintió un tremendo escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Algo en ese chico que parecía tan normal e inocente no le cuadraba para nada. Después de unas horas de viaje, llegaron al comando central, una gran base de operaciones, ubicada en el centro de la metrópolis de Konoha. Los cadetes fueron dirigidos a una sala de proyecciones. Dentro los esperaba el Comandante Sarutobi, en compañía de su secretaria y algunos generales. Después que todos estuvieron sentados, se proyectó un video en la gran pantalla frente a ellos.

(Nota: a continuación la narración de video)

 _"La ciudad de Konoha. Una gran metrópolis que ha crecido con el paso de los años. Hoy en día, se ve amenazada por villanos temibles y perversos. Por suerte, gracias al primer comandante supremo Hashirama Senju, discípulo del líder de los primeros Power Rangers S.E.N. ha sido revivido el legado Ranger. Actualmente, se entrenan a varios cadetes para formar a los mejores equipos, capaces de cumplir la misión más importante de todas, proteger nuestro mundo. Ahora, es el turno de la nueva generación. Es su turno de ser los nuevos Power Rangers S.E.N."_

Al terminar la proyección, las luces encendieron y frente a todos, había tres Power Rangers: El líder, el Power Ranger Rojo, sin su casco era un chico con cabello rojo y unos ojos blancos con anillos negros; el Ranger Azul, un chico de la misma estatura de su líder, solo un poco más alto, tenía el cabello naranja y sonreía con orgullo; la Ranger Morada, una chica con un cabello purpura y una mirada seria, pero con una sonrisa muy tranquila, se distinguía por una flor de papel en su cabello.

\- Ellos son los Power Rangers del "Escuadrón S" los cuales partirán en una importante misión dejando el puesto para tres nuevo Rangers – empezó a hablar el comandante – cada uno de ustedes será distribuido en equipos de tres cadetes para un entrenamiento donde despertaremos sus habilidades mutantes

\- Como recordaran, hace 20 años, el último experimento fallido de Orochimaru provoco una terrible explosión de onda, haciendo que los nacidos en esos años, sufrieran leves mutaciones no letales, permitiendo desarrollar sus poderes. Cada escuadrón será entrenado y aquellos que desarrollen sus poderes más rápido, serán elegidos como Power Rangers. Ahora, cuando escuchen su nombre, pasaran con su sargento.

Después que el Escuadrón S se retirara, los equipos se distribuyeron de la siguiente forma: Equipo 7 a cargo del Sargento Kakashi Hatake: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Kabuto Yakushi; Equipo 8 a cargo de la Sargento Kurenai Yuhi: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame; Equipo 10 a cargo del Sargento Asuma Sarutobi: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi y el Equipo 11 a cargo de Maito Gai: Neji Hyuga, Tenten y Rock Lee. Naruto al ser un cadete de Rango D, fue asignado a un Sargento menor de nombre Iruka Umino.

Un mes después, cada equipo había desarrollado aptitudes básicas, como destrezas de combate, trabajo en equipo, uso de armamento de los soldados, entre otras cosas. Todos, incluso Naruto, habían ascendido de rango. La mayoría de los equipos logro llegar al Rango A, mientras que Naruto solo alcanzo el Rango B, debido a que no podía trabajar en equipo y necesitaba esos elementos para progresar. Sin embargo, muchos de los cadetes convivían juntos. Naruto empezó a hacerse amigo del equipo de Neji y Hinata, que ya lo conocían bien, mientras que su amistad con Sasuke le permitió acercarse a Sakura, aunque ambos se comportaban como hermanos. El único que creaba desconfianza en el rubio era el famoso Kabuto, que a pesar de ser hábil y talentoso, nunca socializaba demás con sus compañeros.

Una tarde, todos los cadetes fueron llamados a la sala de comando donde se hallaban los sargentos y el comandante. Al llegar todos, incluso Naruto, una transmisión fue emitida con una imagen muy borrosa.

\- _"Aquí el Ranger Azul del escuadro S, tenemos problemas. Hemos confirmado el regreso de…. El caos es presente en esta ciudad….. necesitamos apoyo de inmediato….. nuestras coordenadas son 3.49…. ¡Cuidado!..."_

Al oír eso, el silencio y la preocupación se hizo presente. Nadie podía creer lo que ocurría. Después de un momento, el comandante Sarutobi confirmo al Escuadro S desaparecido. Por desgracia, era imposible enviar ayuda sin saber la magnitud del peligro y la ubicación exacta del escuadrón. Era necesario un nuevo equipo para proteger la metrópolis de Konoha.

\- Sargentos, quiero sus informes sobre sus equipos – hablo el comandante mientras los sargentos se colocaban frente a sus equipos

\- Comandante, en el equipo 11, tengo a un velocista con mucha fuerza, un especialista en armas y a un experto en combate directo con una visión de 360° - hablo el sargento Gai

\- En el equipo 10, uno de mis muchacho puede hacer crecer partes de su cuerpo a voluntad propia, un estratega muy hábil capaz de manipular su sombra a voluntad y un especialista en infiltración capaz de leer las mentes – dijo el Sargento Asuma

\- En el equipo 8, tengo una chica con la misma visión de 360°, pero con una fuerza más precisa y certera y dos chicos con telepatía del tipo animal, para ser más específicos, uno con afinidades caninas y otro con afinidades en los insectos – reporto la Sargento Kurenai

\- El equipo 7 está un poco disparejo, tengo uno con control del relámpago y una visión muy sensitiva, una chica con súper fuerza y comparte habilidades medicas con el otro chico – reporto el Sargento Kakashi con un poco de pesadez

\- Sargento Iruka, ¿Cuál es el progreso del cadete Uzumaki? – pregunto el comandante

\- Las habilidades físicas son muy elevadas. Tiene mucha resistencia y energía en exceso. Sin embargo, la única habilidad resaltable, es su capacidad para manipular las corrientes de aire – dijo Iruka

\- Bien, debo analizarlo para escoger al escuadro que debe convertirse en Ranger. Cadete Uchiha, usted y su sargento esperen aquí, los demás pueden retirarse

Todos empezaron a retirarse. Naruto iba un poco apenado por su situación, pero algo le llamo la atención al ver como Kabuto se dirigía a los laboratorios de armas, así que decidió seguirlo. Mientras, Sasuke quedo junto a su sargento y al comandante.

\- Cadete Uchiha, he visto tu progreso. Y se de antemano tu deseo de seguir los pasos de tu padre como el Ranger Rojo. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que se deben tomar en cuenta como líder – dijo el comandante

\- Lo comprendo señor – dijo el Uchiha con calma

\- Dime algo Sasuke – pregunto su sargento – si el comandante pusiera a Sakura como la Ranger rojo, ¿lo aceptarías?

\- Con todo respeto, pero ella no es capaz – dijo Sasuke con arrogancia – además, el rojo no es su estilo

\- Gracias por tu opinión, puedes retirarte – dijo el comandante, mientras Sasuke se retiraba – aún le falta la aceptación de los demás. ¿Qué hay del cadete Yakushi?

\- No lo recomiendo Comandante – dijo Kakashi con seriedad – algo en él no me deja tranquilo

\- Entonces, se nos acaban las opciones. Debemos escoger rápido – dijo el Comandante con seriedad

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía a Kabuto. Acelero el paso al perderlo de vista entre los pasillos. En eso escucho la voz del peli blanco hablando con un comunicador. Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba un laboratorio con varios estuches diferentes.

\- Así es maestro – empezó a hablar a su comunicador que mostraba una imagen holográfica borrosa – con la desaparición del Escuadrón S, pronto asignaran a los nuevos Rangers, es obvio que seré seleccionado

\- _Excelente_ – hablo la silueta con una voz distorsionada – _una vez que tengas acceso a esa tecnología, debes enviarme los datos y las claves de acceso que te asignen. Pronto, nadie me detendrá_

\- Como usted ordene, maestro Orochimaru

Al escuchar eso, Naruto trato de salir de ahí a toda prisa, pero choco con el Sargento Iruka, lo que provoco un gran ruido. Antes de siquiera poder explicar, lo tomo del brazo y trato de huir, pero en eso, ambos sintieron una punzada detrás de su cuello y se desmayaron al instante, mientras Naruto veía la silueta de Kabuto en frente de él. Después de unas horas, el rubio despertó atado de pies y manos junto a Iruka. Al parecer estaban en un almacén de químicos. Iruka despertó y juntos empezaron a forcejear para poder liberarse. En eso, el peli blanco de anteojos entro a la habitación.

\- Es interesante que encontrara este almacén abandonado y a punto de ser clausurado – dijo el muchacho con una risa asesina

\- No te saldrás con la tuya traidor – dijo el rubio con una ira contenida

\- Lo dice el perdedor que no pudo lograr nada por su cuenta. Estuve infiltrado en la academia para llegar hasta aquí. Hice mucho, para probar mi lealtad al amo Orochimaru. Pero tú, llegaste aquí por mera lastima. Un sujeto como tú no tiene la fuerza para proteger a los demás y mucho menos para ser un Ranger

\- En eso te equivocas – hablo Iruka – quizá no tenga la inteligencia o la experiencia, pero tiene corazón, algo que tu perdiste hace mucho – estas palabras impresionaron al rubio

\- Como sea, disfruten de su compañía mientras puedan – dijo mientras lanzaba una chispa de fuego de su mano hacia un frasco quebrado en el suelo creando una gran línea de fuego alrededor de los dos atados – este laboratorio fue restringido. Nadie los escuchara aquí. Adiós perdedor

Al decir esto cerro la entrada del laboratorio mientras el humo empezaba a cubrir el lugar. Kabuto salió y escucho una alerta y se le comunico presentarse con el comandante. Mientras, en el centro de la ciudad un ejército de mutantes atacaba a los sibiles y asaltaba un laboratorio de químicos. En eso, dos siluetas corrieron hacia la amenaza. Se detuvieron al llegar a la zona de peligro y observaron la situación.

\- _Rangers_ – hablo la sargento Anko a través de un comunicador en sus muñecas – _es hora, deben transformarse_

\- Entendido. Adelante Sakura

\- Como digas, Sasuke-kun

¿Cómo solucionaran el ataque los dos cadetes? ¿Se saldrá con la suya el traidor de Kabuto? ¿Cómo escaparan Naruto e Iruka de la trampa infernal?

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos**

 **Que les parece este nuevo proyecto. Entre mis gustos personales estan los Power Rangers. Desde pequeño que los veo y me emocionaba con sus episodios y con todas las generaciones. Por eso, para abrir un nuevo mundo y abrir mas mi inspiracion, decidi crear este crossover para ver sus resultados. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen comentarios para poder motivarme mas a escribir. Ahora, para los que conocen la saga de Power Rangers, identificaran con que saga empece (SPD) pero todos los episodios seran mezclados de todas las sagas, poniendo a nuestros personajes. Ahora solo quisiera su opinion sobre los Rangers que debo agregar. Ya saben cuales seran los tres principales, y Hinata no se quedara atras. Solo falta un quinto Ranger y el sexto extra, no se si entre Kakashi u otro sargento o compañero, ahi ustedes opinen**

 **Bueno, sin mas me despido, espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado, y que dejen muchos comentarios**

 **Gracias y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	2. Los Rangers del equipo 7 (parte 2)

**Power Rangers:**

 **S.E.N**

 **(Súper Escuadrón Ninja)**

 **Capítulo 1: "Los Rangers del equipo 7" (Segunda parte)**

La ciudad de Konoha se hallaba bajo ataque mutante. Las personas eran socorridas por los cadetes del comando S.E.N. que transportaban a los civiles a una zona segura. Los soldados mutantes tenían la apariencia de serpientes humanoides. Sus manos tenían afiladas uñas y sus cuellos se retorcían como el de una serpiente. Detrás de ellos, se encontraban otro tipo de soldados cibernéticos. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de cables y circuitos y su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de metal llena de agujeros oscuros. Estos eran llamados "Kry-bots" (Nota: estoy usando a los enemigos de S.P.D.) Los Kry-bots transportaban varias cajas con elementos químicos totalmente peligrosos. Pero antes de poder avanzar más, unos relámpagos detuvieron su avance. Frente a ellos, dos cadetes con la insignia de S.E.N. en su pecho les bloqueaban el paso.

Frente a ellos los cadetes Uchiha y Haruno se preparaban para detener a sus enemigos. Desde un estuche ubicado al lado derecho de su cintura, sacaron una especie de dispositivo con forma de celular rectangular con dos luces color rojo y azul (Nota: es el mismo Delta morpher de S.P.D.)

— Sakura, es hora de entrar en acción

— A la orden Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica muy entusiasmada

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos cadetes colocaron sus morphos frente a ellos y con fuerza gritaron: **_"S-E-N Emergency"._** Ambos cadetes fueron rodeados por un haz de luz y al terminar llevaban el traje de Power Rangers S.E.N. (Nota: los trajes son iguales a los S.P.D.) pero el único elemento que resaltaba en cada uno es que en sus pechos se encontraban grabados unos números que distinguían sus rangos.

— ¡Increíble! – empezó a hablar la chica – mi traje es color rosa, mi color favorito

— ¡¿AZUL?! ¡¿SOY AZUL?! ¡YO TENIA QUE SER EL RANGER ROJO! – exclamo Sasuke mas con sorpresa que con furia – esto debe ser un error

— _Dejen de perder el tiempo_ – se escuchó una voz dentro de los comunicadores de sus cascos – _eliminen la amenaza mutante y eviten el robo de los químicos_

— ¡Entendido! – fueron las últimas palabras de los rangers

Sasuke rápidamente se acercó velozmente a los Kry-bots y con una Cyber-espada fulminaba a sus enemigos, acabándolos en un instante. Mientras que Sakura activaba un dispositivo en sus guantes que le permitió enfocar mejor su súper fuerza y destruir el suelo donde se hallaban los mutantes. Mientras los Rangers luchaban, y recuperaban varios de los contenedores, tres parejas de Kry-bots se alejaron y se dispersaron por algunas partes de la ciudad.

— _Rangers, tres contenedores siguen perdidos_ – se escuchó de nuevo la voz en el comunicador – _localícenlos antes de que el enemigo escape con ellos_

— ¡A la orden!

Con esas órdenes, la pareja Ranger salió en búsqueda de sus enemigos. Mientras tanto, en una pequeña bodega abandonada en la zona exterior de los cuartes generales de S.E.N. dos personas forcejeaban por su vida mientras las llamas que los rodeaban eran más intensas. Naruto e Iruka trataban inútilmente de romper las cuerdas que los ataban.

— Es inútil – empezó a lamentarse Iruka – no podremos escapar…

— ¡No me rendiré! – grito Naruto mientras seguía luchando - ¡No dejare que esa sabandija traicionera se salga con la suya e insulte mis sueños!

— Admiro tu determinación Naruto, pero es inútil. Necesitamos ayuda para escapar

— No olvide que yo no me rindo señor, mi sueño es ser el Ranger Rojo y no dejare de luchar por ese sueño

— Estoy contigo jefe – hablo una voz que los estaba desatando

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! – hablaron el cadete y su sargento

Frente a ellos estaba una copia perfectamente igual que Naruto que los estaba desatando mientras que otras dos copias apagaban el fuego y una última forcejeaba con la puerta tratando de abrirla.

— ¿Yo hice eso? – pregunto el rubio con incredulidad

— En tu expediente decía que tus células podían dividirse cuando concentrabas tus poderes – empezó a hablar Iruka – eso significa que tienes el poder de multiplicarte a voluntad

— ¡Genial! – al decir eso ambos fueron desatados, pero Iruka estaba lastimado del brazo – Sargento Iruka…

— Naruto, no hay tiempo – hablo Iruka mientras un clon lo ayudaba a salir de la bodega – el comandante asignara hoy a los nuevos Rangers y Kabuto será seleccionado

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Si Kabuto accede al Morpher, dará acceso a Orochimaru. Debes detenerlo

— Lo hare, se lo prometo

Naruto salió corriendo a toda prisa a las instalaciones de S.E.N. para detener a Kabuto. Pero antes de entrar, fue interceptado por el traidor y trato de noquearlo.

— Debí encargarme de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad – hablo Kabuto mientras se ajustaba las gafas – ahora será más gratificante

Con esto, los brazos de Kabuto se llenaron de escamas blancas de serpiente y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y con una pupila rasgada. Naruto reacciono y empezó a pelear. Los movimientos del rubio eran totalmente certeros, pero la defensa del traidor era muy fuerte. En un descuido, un poderoso puño cargado de veneno golpeo el vientre del cadete, haciendo que callera de rodillas con mucho dolor.

— Te lo dije – hablo mientras su transformación desaparecía lentamente – un perdedor como tú nunca será un Ranger

— Y yo… te dije… que no se rendirme… ¡Ahora!

Detrás del rubio, uno de sus clones dio un salto arriba del original y con su puño, el cual estaba brillando con unas ráfagas de viento, impacto en la cara de Kabuto, enviándolo contra el muro. El clon desapareció y el rubio empezó a caminar lento hacia los cuarteles, sin darse cuenta que Kabuto salía del hueco en el muro, mudando de piel como una serpiente.

Mientras en la ciudad, los Rangers Azul y Rosa ya habían recuperado uno de los contenedores y buscaban los otros dos por unos callejones. Sakura usaba el escáner de su casco buscando pistas, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la pared mientras sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

— ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la chica interrumpiendo el escaneo

— Esto es un error – dijo el Ranger Azul apretando los puños – yo debería ser el Ranger Rojo, no el Azul

— El comandante debió tener sus razones Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y le ofrecía la mano – recuerda que lo que importa es ayudar a las personas

— Tsk. Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Por ahora – dijo el chico desviando la mirada mientras debajo del casco se sonrojaba

— Entonces, concentremos en nuestra misión…

Al decir eso, varios Kry-bots junto a algunos mutantes se dirigían hacia los Rangers, llevando consigo otro de los contenedores. Sasuke se puso frente a Sakura y levanto en alto su Cyber Espada, la cual empezó a liberar varios relámpagos.

— ¡Tomen esto! ¡Ataque de la espada relámpago! – al momento una poderosa onda eléctrica salió disparada hacia los enemigos, los cuales cayeron al suelo totalmente electrificados y terminando con una poderosa explosión.

— Increíble Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica mientras en su cabeza _"Kyaaa, más que increíble, fue fabuloso"_

Con el segundo contenedor en sus manos, los Rangers salieron en búsqueda del tercer contenedor siguiendo a unos Kry-bots que salían por otro callejón.

Por otro lado, Naruto caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del cuartel al borde de caer desmallado, pero en un instante dos pares de brazos lo ayudaron a levantarse.

— Naruto, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Lee que le ayudo a caminar con ayuda de Neji

— Necesitas atención medica – dijo Tenten que estaba junto con ellos

— No… debo ver al comandante… es una emergencia – hablo el rubio con algo de dificultad

— Te llevaremos a la sala de comando – dijo Neji caminando con dificultad

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la sala de comando, pero Kabuto ya estaba ahí, junto al comandante y a los sargentos a punto de recibir el Morpher.

— ¡Alto! – grito Naruto aun lesionado - ¡Es un espía de Orochimaru!

— ¿A qué te refieres cadete? – hablo el comandante Sarutobi confundido

— Es un mutante infiltrado que planea usar los códigos del morpher para dar acceso a Orochimaru a nuestros datos

— Que absurdo – hablo Kabuto mientras se ajustaba los lentes – yo soy fiel a S.E.N. y nada mas

— Lo siento cadete – hablo el comandante – pero sin pruebas, tu acusación no puede justificarse

— Lo se comandante, lo siento – respondió el rubio mientras agachaba la cabeza – que bueno que tome el comunicador que uso para hablar con su líder ¡Neji, ahora!

— ¡¿Qué?! – antes de que Kabuto reaccionara, vio como Naruto lanzaba el comunicador a su compañero y lo conectaba a las computadoras del comandante, repitiendo la transmisión de Kabuto

— _Como usted ordene, amo Orochimaru_ – la última parte del mensaje, mostrando la silueta holográfica del malvado científico se repitió varias veces

— ¡Arruinaste mi plan, Uzumaki! – grito el traidor con rabia mientras corría hacia el rubio para acabar con su vida

— No lo creo – al decir eso, una poderosa esfera de viento se formó de nuevo en el puño del rubio e impacto con fuerza al estómago de Kabuto lanzándolo hacia el muro de acero de la sala de comando

— ¡Arresten al mutante de inmediato! – grito el comandante mientras sus sargentos salían a su posición

— ¡Pagaras por esto…Uzumaki! – al pronunciar estas palabras, Kabuto activo un dispositivo en su mano y escapo usando una especie de tele transportación

— Bueno… al menos se aclaró el problema – dijo el rubio para caer de rodillas muy agotado

— Joven cadete – hablo el comandante acercándose a el – te debo una disculpa por dudar de ti. Y como forma de agradecerte, tengo algo para ti…

Mientras, Sasuke y Sakura seguían la pista del último grupo de Kry-bots y mutantes. Estos se encontraban esperando a alguien en una antigua bodega y habían dejado el contenedor en una zona segura. Al tratar de atacar a los enemigos, un disparo laser detuvo a los Rangers y los Kry-bots salieron a detenerlos. De las sombras, un androide salió. Llevaba la misma apariencia de los Kry-bots, pero en su mano derecha tenía un arma laser y su cabeza era azul formando una especie de átomo.

— Según la base de datos – hablo Sakura – es un "Testa Azul"

— Esta arriba del nivel de los Kry-bots – hablo el Ranger azul – y su arma laser es poderosa

— Están acabados – hablo el robot azul – Kry-bots, mutantes, encárguense, yo me llevare el contenedor

Al instante, la horda de enemigos salió hacia los Rangers, bloqueándoles el paso para atacar al robot. El Testa Azul tomo el contenedor y se dispuso a salir por detrás de la bodega mientras activaba un comunicador.

— Aquí el soldado _Alfa-603_ solicitando tele transporte en las coordenadas… - su comunicación se vio interrumpida por un disparo

— No te iras con ese contenedor, de veras – se escuchó una voz en la salida de la bodega

Sasuke y Sakura vieron a Naruto bloqueándole el paso al Testa Azul, pero su uniforme era igual al de ellos, pero con unas franjas rojas y el número uno grabado en su pecho.

— No me digas que ese dobe es… - Sasuke interrumpió sus palabras al ver el Morpher en las manos del rubio

— Es hora de Morfosis – dijo el rubio – **_¡S-E-N Emergency!_**

Al momento, el rubio fue cubierto de un destello rojo. Fue entonces que apareció con el traje del Ranger rojo. Su traje era similar al de sus compañeros, con la diferencia de que en vez de un sable, tenía en su cinturón dos armas laser y en su pecho estaba el número uno (Nota: traje de Red Ranger de S.P.D.)

— ¡Oh sí! – grito el rubio con euforia - ¡Soy el Ranger rojo! ¡De veras!

— ¿Cómo es que Naruto fue elegido para ser el Ranger Rojo? – pregunto Sakura mientras peleaba con los mutantes

— Esto tiene que ser una broma – hablo Sasuke con resignación

— Bien, hora de acabar contigo – dijo Naruto sacando sus armas y apuntando hacia su enemigo

De forma rápida, el rubio se lanzó hacia su enemigo con ambas armas en mano y disparando, mientras este le devolvía los disparos. Antes de poder chocar, el Ranger rojo dio un gran salto mientras giraba y antes de caer dio una potente patada en la espalda del robot lanzándolo al suelo. Al caer al suelo, Naruto dirigió sus disparos al arma de su enemigo destruyéndola al instante.

— Llego la hora de terminar esta batalla – al decir eso, unió sus dos armas en una poderosa arma laser de una sola pieza, la cual empezó a desprender un intenso brillo - ¡Toma esto! ¡Disparo laser – Rasengan!

Una poderosa esfera color azul salió disparada hacia el pecho del Testa azul, perforándolo al instante y destruyéndolo en una explosión, acabando con el

— ¡Mision cumplida!

Con el enemigo acabado por parte de los otros dos Rangers, Naruto tomo el ultimo contenedor mientras su transformación se desactivaba al igual que lo hacían sus compañeros.

— ¡Guau! Eso fue increíble… - Naruto cayo de rodillas por el extremo agotamiento, mostrando varios rasguños y golpes en sus manos

— ¿Qué te paso Naruto? – pregunto Sakura mientras trataba de curarlo con sus poderes

— Es una larga historia Sakura-chan…

— Asi que, ahora eres el Ranger rojo – hablo Sasuke mientras lo observaba detenidamente – no entiendo porque el comandante te eligio a ti si no eres de los mejores

— No lo sé, pero cumplí mi sueño, jejeje…

— Aun así, no te reconozco como mi líder…

— No quiero ser tu líder teme – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano derecha hacia su compañero – quiero que seamos amigos y compañeros. Nuestra misión es proteger a la ciudad y las personas indefensas

— Tsk. Supongo que eso si puedo aceptarlo – dijo el Uchiha mientras le daba la mano recibiendo su saludo

— ¡No se olviden de mí! – hablo la peli rosa mientras ponía su mano sobre el saludo de los dos soldados

Después de devolver los contenedores a los laboratorios, regresaron a los cuarteles de S.E.N. donde fueron recibidos en la sala de comando junto a todos los sargentos, los cadetes y el comandante.

— Cadetes, hicieron un buen trabajo al cumplir con su misión – hablo el comandante hacia los tres cadetes

— ¡Gracias, señor! – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

— Ya que uno de los integrantes del equipo siete resulto ser un traidor, ha quedado un puesto disponible. Por lo tanto, Naruto será asignado a este equipo con el Sargento Kakashi Hatake y al ser Rangers, serán ascendidos a cadetes nivel A. Felicidades – al decir esas palabras, todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir a los nuevos Rangers del equipo 7

— Muchas gracias comandante – dijo Naruto – no le fallaremos, de veras

— Eso espero cadete – continuo el comandante – y espero que demuestres ser un buen Ranger rojo

— Eso téngalo por seguro, de veras

Mientras la celebración continuaba en los cuarteles, en una zona muy alejada de la ciudad, se ubicaba una zona abandonada del bosque, bloqueada por varios señalamientos que indicaban: "Peligro: Zona radiactiva". En la zona, se apreciaba una caverna totalmente oscura que dirigía a una zona subterránea. Debajo del suelo, se encontraba un extenso laboratorio lleno de varias secciones. Una zona de experimentación y área de prueba, una zona llena de jaulas, otra zona con amplias computadoras y equipo tecnológico avanzado y por ultimo una sala de reuniones casi destruida. En esa zona se veía la silueta de un hombre con un traje de laboratorio rasgado y de tés pálida. Delante de él estaba Kabuto.

— Fallaste en tu misión Kabuto – hablo la silueta frente a el – ahora no tendré el acceso a S.E.N. por culpa de tu incompetencia

— Le pido me perdone lord Orochimaru – hablo el sujeto de rodillas – todo fue culpa de ese maldito de Naruto Uzumaki…

— ¿Dijiste Uzumaki? – interrumpió el científico saliendo de las sombras mostrando su pálida apariencia y mirada similar a una serpiente - ¿Es el hijo del "Ranger Azul"?

— Eso parece – hablo Kabuto con duda – creí que estaría interesado en el cadete Uchiha…

— La sangre Uzumaki, Namikaze y Uchiha, al igual que la Hyuga, son las muestras más interesantes y resistentes. Es necesario conseguirlo para continuar mis experimentos

— Ahora que son Rangers, será difícil – continuo hablando Kabuto – no tenemos los recursos necesarios

— Para eso estoy aquí – hablo una voz desde las sombras

Una puerta corrediza se cerró detrás de dos siluetas. Una de ellas se mostró como un hombre de gran altura y con la cara cubierta a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales eran color verde. La otra sombra no salió a la luz, pero en su espalda, se veía una guadaña con tres filos. La primera silueta se acercó hasta Orochimaru con un maletín.

— Aquí tiene lo que pediste Orochimaru – dijo el hombre abriendo el maletín mostrando unas esferas color grises, azules y una peculiar figura puntiaguda color naranja – estos robots soldados le ayudaran en sus planes

— Eres un buen aliado, Kakuzu – hablo Orochimaru entregando un maletín lleno de efectivo

— Solo lo hago por el dinero…

— Lo único importante para ti es el dinero… - hablo la otra silueta en las sombras

— Nadie pidió tu opinión, Hidan – respondió el sujeto tomando la maleta con efectivo y saliendo de la sala junto a su compañero

— Aun con estos recursos señor – continuo Kabuto – necesitamos más poder

— Descuida Kabuto – dijo el pálido científico mientras que con un chasquido de sus dedos, cinco figuras aparecieron frente a el – mis nuevos sirvientes están listos y trabajaran contigo. Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jiroubo, Kidomaru, Sakon/Ukon, es hora de que cumplan con mis deseos

— Como ordene, lord Orochimaru – respondieron los cinco al mismo tiempo

De regreso a los cuarteles S.E.N. la noche cubrió por completo a la ciudad. Dentro de los cuarteles, había departamentos para alojar a los cadetes. Los hombres y mujeres tenían una zona exclusiva para cada grupo, la cual contaba con una sala común para ellos, la cual tenía una entrada y salida a un pasillo. Dentro de la sala, tenían un amplio sofá curvo frente a una pantalla de plasma, una barra comedor con una cocina y un pequeño frigo bar, una pequeña zona con una computadora y al fondo una amplia ventana con vista a la ciudad. También había una compuerta que daba acceso a los dormitorios. En la zona de los chicos, cada uno estaba en sus actividades: Shikamaru estaba recostado en el sofá durmiendo, mientras Kiba y Naruto veían un programa en la pantalla, Neji y Sasuke los acompañaban, pero ellos se encontraban leyendo, Chouji estaba en la cocina comiendo un bocadillo, Rock Lee estaba haciendo flexiones mientras llevaba la cuenta en voz alta y Shino estaba observando la ciudad desde la ventana.

— Valla día – empezó a hablar Kiba – quien diría que el tonto del grupo se convertiría en el Ranger Rojo

— Solo tuve suerte, de veras – dijo con cansancio – era mi sueño, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Es una promesa amigos

— Solo no lo arruines, dobe – dijo Sasuke mostrando su característica sonrisa de burla

— ¿Qué dijiste teme? – grito con una rabieta el rubio – te probare que soy el mejor

— Problemático – lanzo un suspiro Shikamaru mientras se levantaba al escuchar que alguien llamaba en la compuerta de entrada - ¡Oye, líder! ¡Te buscan!

— ¿Qué dices? – en rubio salió de su pequeño pleito para salir al pasillo

En el pasillo, se encontraba Hinata, usando una blusa y pants pijama color purpura y con un rostro totalmente ruborizado. Naruto salió al pasillo el cual conectaba ambas zonas de chicos y chicas y solo era iluminado por una luz de techo

— Hola Hinata, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el rubio viendo muy nerviosa a la chica

— Yo… - la chica respiro profundamente y dirigió una mirada alegre al rubio – quería felicitarte en persona por cumplir tu sueño. Te lo ganaste

— Yo debería darte las gracias Hinata – dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo a la chica – tu familia me aceptaron y me entrenaron para ser la persona que soy ahora. Pero tú fuiste mi apoyo incondicional cuando mi padre murió

— Yo siempre te apoyare Naruto-kun – dijo la chica aceptando el abrazo y después apartándose lentamente – yo… que-quería darte un-un regalo de felicitación…

— ¡¿En serio?! – grito el chico con alegría - ¿Qué es?

— Bu-bueno, cierra los ojos, sin trampas

— De acuerdo

Al decir eso, el chico cerro los ojos, esperando recibir algo en sus manos, pero nunca se imaginaria la sorpresa que se llevó. Hinata se acercó lentamente al rubio, se paró de puntitas y entrego un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios de Naruto. El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras su rostro se tornaba más rojo que un tomate al igual que la chica.

— Felicidades, Naruto-kun – dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa – buenas noches – y sin más, abrió la puerta del lado de las chicas donde sus amigas la esperaban muy pegadas a la entrada y sus gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar

En el pasillo, se encontraba un confundido rubio aun con una mirada de sorpresa, que de repente cambio a una con una sonrisa boba mientras se relamía los labios, tratando de memorizar el dulce sabor que se conectó en sus labios mientras en su mente solo había un pensamiento: " _¿No podría recibir otro?"._ Pero su alegría fue cambiada por miedo cuando descubrió al volver a la sala común de los chicos, que no solo sus amigos supieron del "regalo" de Hinata, sino que Neji al parecer desbordaba un aura de muerte.

— UZUMAKI, ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI PRIMA?!

Y ese grito fue lo último que se escuchó en todos los cuarteles mientras todos los cadetes y soldados del cuartel veían como una silueta amarilla era perseguida por una silueta castaña mientras los chicos se burlaban

— Si, definitivamente, ese es nuestro líder – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Pero ese, sería el comienzo de una nueva vida, para los nuevos Power Rangers del equipo 7.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos. Aqui con la segunda parte del capitulo 1. En serio que ya tenia ganas de actualizar esta historia. Me tomo un tiempo pensar bien la trama. Desde este momento del digo que todo girara en torno al universo de S.P.D. y un poco de Megaforce. Asi que espero que les guste, en especial el giro que toma. La historia sera entre lo comico y lo tragico, con romance y accion para darle un giro genial. Espero que me puedan regalar un review.**

 **Una de mis historias esta por terminar mientras que otras dos estan en descanso temporalmente. Planeo avanzar un poco de esta historia para quitarme pendientes y despues continuare las otras.**

 **Sin mas, solo me queda despedirme. Regalenme un review y les deseo lo mejor.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Como ser un equipo?

**Power Rangers:**

 **S.E.N**

 **(Súper Escuadrón Ninja)**

 **Nota: Al final responderé comentarios**

 **Capítulo 2: "¿Cómo ser un equipo?"**

En el cuartel general de S.E.N. siempre había algo que hacer. Estaban los que revisaban los monitorear para prevenir el peligro, los encargados de los laboratorios, los encargados del mantenimiento, incluso los cadetes estaban ocupados. Cada mañana era lo mismo. Los cadetes debían madrugar para entrenar arduamente. Cada sargento encargado de un equipo supervisaba los logros y avances de sus cadetes. Pero los que llevaban un régimen más duro eran los Power Rangers. Esa mañana, era más que obvio que detrás de la máscara del sargento Hatake, no solo había una sonrisa de satisfacción, combinada con una actitud altanera, sino que se sentía orgulloso que su grupo fue seleccionado para usar los morphos. Y si quería mantener esa actitud, debía demostrar que era un buen sargento y que mejor que darle un duro entrenamiento a sus cadetes.

— Muy bien chicos – hablaba Kakashi mientras no despegaba la vista de un libro de portada naranja – continúen con su rutina

— Eh, sargento Hatake – hablo el rubio

— Dime Naruto – seguía sin despegar la vista de su libro

— Ya terminamos los ejercicios – dijo Sakura

Kakashi bajo la vista y vio de frente a sus cadetes cansados, sucios, polvorientos y sin energías.

— ¡Se la pasa leyendo esa basura de libro en vez de ponernos atención! – grito el rubio más con furia que con energías

— En primera, no es una basura de libro. Es arte – dijo el peli blanco con una vista soñadora – y en segunda, si les pongo atención

— Eso lo dudo – hablo el Uchiha de brazos cruzados – no está al tanto de nuestras habilidades…

— Sasuke, tienes buenos reflejos y una puntería excepcional, pero no sabes administrar del todo tu energía, por eso tus ataques terminan agotándote rápido; Sakura, tienes muy buen control de tu fuerza y de tus habilidades para curar a los demás, pero necesitas perfeccionar tus ataques a distancia; Naruto, tu habilidad con los clones y tu control del aire es bueno, pero no tienes mucha resistencia al daño físico, cuando se centra en tus zonas más vulnerables ¿Es suficiente información?

— … si señor – los tres cadetes quedaron en silencio

— Sin embargo – dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba su libro en un bolsillo de su saco – todos esos detalles pueden desaparecer si perfeccionan algo esencial

— ¿Y qué seria eso? – pregunto la peli rosa

— Simple, trabajo en equipo

— ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los tres Rangers con sorpresa

— Asi es. Si aprenden a trabajar en equipo, esas debilidades serán compensadas entre ustedes mismos. Solo necesitan aprender a trabajar en equipo. Pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión

— Si señor – respondieron los cadetes aun cansados

— Animo chicos. Nadie dijo que ser un Ranger sería fácil. En fin, vallan a tomar un baño y después de eso, diríjanse al laboratorio, creo que les darán equipo nuevo…

Antes de poder terminar, Naruto salió disparado hacia los cuarteles dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

— ¿Y eso? – pregunto Kakashi sorprendido

— Quiere darse un baño para buscar a Hinata – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia los cuarteles muy cansada

— Ese dobe sí que es desesperante cuando está enamorado

— Ya veo

Naruto corrió a toda prisa a su habitación. Tomo ropa limpia y se dirigió a las duchas para tomar un baño rápido, pero efectivo. Después de eso, se vistió con su uniforme y tomo rumbo hacia la zona de las chicas. Pero sus nervios volvieron a tomar control de su cuerpo, justo en frente de la compuerta. Desde que la linda oji perla le regalo ese pequeño e inocente beso, ya había pasado una semana y al parecer, las labores de cada uno los había separado. Asi que después de los entrenamientos matutinos siempre trataba de estar ahí para poder saludarla y hablar sobre ello. Pero siempre había algo que impedía que sucediera esa charla. Mientras estaba parado ahí en frente de la puerta, vio como llegaba el equipo de Neji, Lee y Tenten después de entrenar.

— Si buscas a Hinata, no se encuentra en los cuarteles – dijo Tenten acercándose al rubio

— ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

— Su equipo fue enviado a investigar unos laboratorios asaltados – hablo Lee – regresara en la tarde

— Ya veo – hablo Naruto bajando la mirada – creo que mejor voy al laboratorio

— Naruto – hablo Neji tomándolo de los hombros para detenerlo – la señorita Hinata te ama

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

— Ella me pidió eso. Quería tomar valor para decírtelo ella misma

— Nunca creí que alguien tan linda, hermosa y cariñosa como ella se enamorara de mi – dijo el rubio mientras pasaba sus dedos donde había recibido el beso de la chica

— Naruto – volvió a hablar Neji mientras entraba a la zona de los hombres, seguido de Lee y Tenten – por favor, cuídala y respétala

— Descuida Neji. Asi lo hare – se despidió el rubio mientras caminaba con rumbo al laboratorio

Llego a una amplia zona de experimentación. Estaba rodeado de varios estantes de libros. Del lado derecho se apreció un escritorio con un teclado y frente a él una pantalla holográfica; del lado izquierdo, una mesa con varios instrumentos y sustancias químicas. Al fondo se apreciaba una mesa de trabajo con varios instrumentos y herramientas. Destacaban armas a medio construir y otras tantas al parecer descompuestas. Al lado había una ventana que daba vista a una amplia zona de prueba llena de blancos móviles, esferas metálicas que flotaban y dispositivos que proyectaban figuras en tercera dimensión para practicas físicas. Naruto llego al laboratorio, donde su compañero Uchiha y su sargento ya lo esperaban. Después de un rato Sakura entraba seguida del Comandante Sarutobi, su sargento asistente y la encargada del laboratorio, la Doctora Shizune, la cual cargaba un cerdito en sus brazos llamado Ton-ton.

— Bien cadetes – hablo el comandante – la señorita Shizune les dará algunos detalles sobre sus morphes que les serán útiles. Puede empezar doctora

— Gracias comandante – dijo la doctora mientras soltaba a su cerdito y lo colocaba en el suelo – Rangers, permítanme sus morphes

Al momento, cada uno entrego el dispositivo, el cual fue conectado a la computadora para recibir algunos datos. Luego de eso, ella entrego los de Sakura y Sasuke mientras tomaba el de Naruto para una demostración.

— Algunos elementos básicos del morpher son el comunicador enlazado con los otros morphes, las frecuencias del comando central y los comunicadores de otros cadetes en caso de misiones de campo – empezó a explicar la doctora – además, cuenta con un dispositivo de juicio y encarcelamiento de prisioneros

— ¿Cómo funciona eso? – pregunto el rubio totalmente impresionado - ¿Con ese aparatito podremos arrestar a los criminales?

— Es correcto, observen – dijo la doctora que apunto el morpher a su cerdito en el suelo – Ton-ton, se te acusa de asaltar la despena del comedor y devorar los dulces de la cafetería. Modo juicio

— ¡Oink, Oink! – el pequeño cerdito empezó a chillar asustado incapaz de moverse mientras el morpher mostraba en su pantalla dos luces diferentes: una azul en forma de circulo y una roja en forma de una equis

— El morpher detecta la temperatura corporal y mide el ritmo cardiaco para saber si es culpable o inocente. Una vez terminado el diagnostico dicta la sentencia – al decir eso, el morpher soltó un leve sonido de alarma con la luz roja en forma de equis encendida - ¡Culpable!

— ¡OINK! – grito el cerdito tratando de escapar

— No lo creo, ¡Detención! – al decir eso, Shizune activo un botón del morpher, el cual lanzo una luz que atrapo al pobre cerdito y después apareció una pequeña tarjeta donde se veía a Ton-ton atrapado tratando de salir en vano – de esta forma, se puede atrapar al criminal y transportarlo con mucha facilidad

— ¡Genial! Me gustaría probarlo con algunas personas – dijo el rubio mientras veía a su sargento de cara cubierta

— Lo siento cadete, pero el morpher no cuenta con la suficiente energía para gastarla de forma innecesaria – hablo el comandante, haciendo que Kakashi soltara un suspiro de alivio

— Ahora, falta un medio de transporte – al decir eso, Shizune tecleo un código en su computadora haciendo que una gran compuerta se abriera al fondo del laboratorio

La puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista dos motocicletas futuristas con dos armas laser al frente y un acabado con las siglas de S.E.N. y cada una de diferentes colores: una roja y una azul.

— Estos son sus Motor-cycle S.E.N. – hablo Shizune dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Naruto – con ellas podrán movilizarse más rápido en la ciudad

— ¡Esto es genial! – dijo el rubio mientras tocaba su vehículo con mucha admiración – Navidad llego temprano este año

— Se ven bien – dijo el Uchiha mientras pensaba – _Aunque preferiría el rojo_

— Disculpen – dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a los chicos - ¿yo no tendré una?

— Lo siento cadete, pero no tenemos muchos recursos para más vehículos – hablo el comandante

— Además – hablo Kakashi – según tu expediente, no tienes muchas habilidades para manejar una motocicleta

— Ouh – dijo la peli rosada agachando la cabeza

— Descuide cadete – hablo la doctora – cuando se presente una situación, puede ir en compañía de uno de sus compañeros…

— ¡Iré con Sasuke-kun! – ni tarde ni presurosa, salió disparada al brazo de su compañero totalmente sonrojada

— _Rayos_ – fue lo único que pensó el Uchiha

— Bien rangers – hablo el comandante – por el momento, estos son los recursos con los que cuentan para proteger la ciudad. Estén al pendiente de cualquier emergencia…

Justo en ese momento, la alarma se activó en los cuarteles, indicando una amenaza de tipo mutante en la ciudad. Rápidamente los Rangers tomaron sus morphes y ubicaron el lugar del ataque.

— Muy bien amigos, ¿listos? – pregunto Naruto

— ¡Listos! – al unísono, los tres se prepararon

— **¡S-E-N Emergency!**

Luego de tener sus trajes, los tres tomaron sus nuevas moto-cycles y salieron con rumbo a su destino. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad, el cual era rodeado por una pequeña pradera semiárida. Naruto bajo de su moto, seguido de Sasuke que llevaba a Sakura con él, la cual aprovecho el momento para aferrarse mucho al cuerpo de su compañero. Inspeccionaron el área en búsqueda de pistas. Las víctimas se encontraban inconscientes cerca de la entrada, demostrando que habían tratado de escapar. En eso, escucharon ruidos dentro, pero la puerta fue destruida por un disparo laser provocado por unos Kry-bots los cuales empezaron a salir y atacar a los Rangers, junto con algunos mutantes. Mientras ellos peleaban, dos siluetas salían del laboratorio con varios contenedores de químicos.

— ¡Alto ahí! – grito el Ranger rojo que se zafaba del agarre de sus enemigos – están arrestados

— Lo siento, pero debemos escapar – dijo una voz muy familiar para el rubio

Frente a él, estaba Kabuto en su forma mutante y a su lado estaba una chica de al menos 19 años peli roja que usaba un traje ajustado de malla color purpura con negro con unas hombreras metálicas y llevaba una insignia de serpiente en su hombro derecho. Usaba un cinturón que le permitía sostener un arma laser del lado derecho y del izquierdo, un estuche largo color negro con forma de tubo.

— Me gustaría quedarme a jugar contigo Uzumaki, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. ¡Andando Tayuya! – hablo el de anteojos mientras salía corriendo junto a su compañera

— Lo que sea – dijo la peli roja emprendiendo la retirada

— ¡No escaparan! – al momento, Naruto creo cuatro clones que salieron a detener el paso a los ladrones mientras el sacaba sus armas laser para dispararles – Los tengo en la mira…

— ¡Naruto! – el grito de Sakura hizo voltear al Ranger rojo - ¡Necesitamos apoyo!

Los Kry-bots y mutantes tenían acorralados a los otros dos Rangers mientras seguían luchando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto salió en su ayuda, dejando a sus clones deteniendo a los otros dos. Después de un momento, los tres Rangers se vieron libres de sus enemigos y corrieron a luchar contra los dos ladrones. Naruto y Sasuke luchaban contra Kabuto mientras Sakura luchaba contra Tayuya. Los dos Rangers no estaban coordinados en sus movimientos y había ocasiones en que se golpeaban entre ellos, haciendo que Kabuto tomara ventaja de la situación. En un momento de distracción, el mutante logro golpear a sus enemigos en el abdomen, haciendo que se inyectaran una toxina que ralentizo sus movimientos.

— Con eso tendrán suficiente – dijo el mutante mientras saltaba hacia la peli roja – Tayuya, ya sabes que hacer

— No me des ordenes, cuatro ojos – dijo con enojo la chica mientras sacaba una flauta de su estuche izquierdo y empezó a tocar una melodía que sonaba de forma muy aguda

La melodía empezó a marear a los Rangers, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, medio aturdidos. Kabuto y Tayuya aprovecharon el momento para salir corriendo del lugar y escapar, dejando derrotados a los Rangers y tirados en el suelo.

— Bien hecho dobe – hablo el Ranger Azul mientras desactivaba la transformación – si no hubieras interferido en mi pelea con esa serpiente, ya lo hubiera detenido

— ¡Oye! Yo estaba peleando bien – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su rival – además teme, tú eras el que no sabía asestar golpes

— ¡Para tu información, soy mejor peleador que tu¡

— Solo eres mejor para presumir

— ¡Chicos, dejen de discutir! – dijo la chica un poco desesperada – esto no es culpa de nadie, simplemente no nos coordinamos bien en la batalla

— Como sea – dijeron los cadetes mientras se daban la espalda

— _Rangers, regresen a los cuarteles de inmediato_ – se escuchó la voz en sus comunicadores

Mientras los Rangers regresaban a los cuarteles con una derrota en su conciencia, en la guarida de Orochimaru, Kabuto y Tayuya entregaban lo robado a su amo.

— Excelente, este mutageno permitirá acelerar la mutación de mis conejillos de indias, lo que permitirá que mis soldados crezcan mas – hablo el científico loco mientras sostenía uno de los contenedores – hicieron un gran trabajo los dos

— Fue un placer servirle amo – dijeron los dos sirvientes, mientras se retiraban del lugar

— Ahora, solo me falta la otra muestra

— Dependes demasiado de tus mutantes Orochimaru – hablo una figura entrando a la habitación – además, ese químico no puede reproducirse

— Lo se Kakuzu, pero descuida, ya sabré como arreglármelas – al decir eso, coloco el mutageno en una mesa de experimentos – sin embargo, tu oferta es tentadora

— Si tus soldados usan alguno de mis robots gigantes, podrán derrotar a sus enemigos con facilidad – al decir eso, saco un pequeño disco holográfico que mostraba la imagen de uno de sus robots gigantes – y te dejare este a un buen precio

— En su momento usare esa oferta, por ahora seguiré con mis mutantes – hablo Orochimaru mientras activaba una pequeña pantalla en su silla – Jiroubo, iras con Kabuto a traer el otro mutageno

— Como ordene, amo – hablo un sujeto robusto mientras se cortaba la transmisión

— Por mientras, me gustaría contratar a otro de tus contactos, a ese chico que se especializaba en explosiones – dijo Orochimaru mientras entregaba un maletín con efectivo a Kakuzu

— De acuerdo, vendrá dentro de unos días – respondió el vendedor mientras apreciaba con asombro su dinero

De vuelta a los cuarteles de S.E.N. la tensión se sentía en el aire. Después de una reprimenda por parte del comandante, Sasuke se hallaba en la zona de entrenamiento con láser tratando de desahogar su ira. Después de un rato, solo contemplaba el lugar mientras trataba de relajarse. Su silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la compuerta de la habitación que se abría. Naruto entro y se acercó para ponerse al lado del Uchiha y permanecer en un silencio un poco incómodo. Después de unos segundos, Sasuke vio como Naruto le ofrecía un refresco y este lo aceptaba.

— Perdóname – estas palabras desconcertaron un poco a Sasuke – reconozco que fui un poco brusco en la pelea y que por mi culpa, fallamos en detener a Kabuto – dio un largo suspiro para poder continuar – el solo ver a ese sujeto me irrita, por lo que pretendía hacer

— No eres el único – respondió el Uchiha mientras tomaba un trago de su refresco – recuerda que yo también perdería la razón si viera a "ya sabes quién" – esto último lo dijo remarcando bien las palabras

— Lo sé, pero se supone que debo ser un buen líder y saber trabajar en equipo – Naruto cerró los ojos mientras reflexionaba – tal vez no merezca ser el Ranger rojo

— Si te digo que es verdad, estaría haciéndolo solo porque yo deseaba serlo – al decir eso el rubio frunció el ceño – pero el comandante debió tener sus razones y las respeto, al igual que tus acciones

— Sasuke…

— Yo también… lo-lo… argh – la vergüenza de Sasuke era notoria – yo lo…

— Descuida – dijo el rubio mientras ponía su mano en su hombro – después de todo, somos unos cabeza dura

— Sobre todo tu, dobe – Sasuke sonrió de manera tranquila mientras Naruto solo hacia una pequeña rabieta

— Al menos ya hicieron las pases – la voz de Kakashi se escuchó mientras entraba con Sakura – eso es un comienzo

— Es bueno que ya sean otra vez amigos – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

— Si claro – dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

— También te debemos una disculpa Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia ella – el teme también se disculpa, aunque no lo admita

— Tsk, como sea

— Descuiden chicos, somos un equipo – dijo la chica mientras ponía su mano sobre la del rubio seguido de Sasuke

— En fin – hablo Kakashi mientras se acercaba – creo que es hora de darles algunos consejos para trabajar en equipo, pero solo si están listos

— ¡Si señor! – dijeron los tres Rangers con una mirada decidida

Después de unas horas de consejos y práctica, el equipo 7 se encontraba revisando los archivos de su nueva enemiga cuando la alarma volvió a sonar en el día. Esta vez, era un laboratorio cerca de la ciudad y al parecer los ladrones ya estaban escapando. Los Rangers salieron rápido hacia el enemigo. Al llegar a la zona, los Kry-bots se encargaban de sacar todas las cajas con múgatenos peligrosos. Naruto uso sus dos armas para neutralizar a los Kry-bots mientras Sasuke y Sakura tomaban varias de las cajas y se encargaban de resguardarlas. De repente, un poderoso estruendo sacudió el suelo, desorientando a los Rangers. Frente a ellos apareció un sujeto robusto con una armadura negra ligera que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos color naranja y tres mechones de cabello del mismo color que sus ojos al estilo de un Mohawk.

— Asi que estos son los patéticos Rangers que derroto Tayuya – hablo el sujeto de brazos cruzados – supongo que tendré que terminar lo que los inservibles Kry-bots de Kakuzu no terminaron

— ¡No lograras escapar de nosotros gordo! – grito Naruto apuntando con sus armas

— Mi nombre… es… ¡Jiroubo! – el peli naranja se enfureció y golpeo el suelo con sus manos, creando un gran estruendo

— Al parecer, posee una gran fuerza – dijo el Ranger Azul mientras evitaba el ataque junto a sus compañeros – hagamos la formación 3

— ¡Entendido! – gritaron los otros Rangers mientras se preparaban

— No importa que intenten, no me vencerán

Al instante, Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a rodear a su enemigo mientras el trataba de detenerlos con una pistola laser que saco de entre su armadura, sin notar que la Ranger Rosa no se movía de su lugar y cargaba energía en sus puños. Cuando los otros dos Rangers estaban detrás del voluptuoso enemigo, ambos dispararon una técnica de viento y relámpago, logrando paralizar al enemigo el cual cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¡Sakura-chan, te toca! – grito el Ranger rojo mientras salía de la zona junto con Sasuke

— ¡Ahí va! – empezó a correr hacia su enemigo con una gran velocidad mientras levantaba su puño derecho con un resplandor rosa - ¡Toma esto! ¡Puño cometa rosa!

Jiroubo se cubrió con sus brazos, pero la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para lanzar lejos a su enemigo y noquearlo al instante. De entre los escombros, salió un furioso, pero herido mutante, el cual empezaba a mostrar unas raras marcas en su rostro color negras.

— ¡Malditos! Ahora si acabare con ustedes… - grito el enemigo pero un sonido de su comunicador lo interrumpió

— _Jiroubo, no estas autorizado a usar el nivel dos de mutación_ – se escuchó la voz de Kabuto – _la misión fallo. Regresa a la guarida_

— Maldición. Ya me las pagaran… - el enemigo empezó a escapar del lugar aún lastimado

Sin poder darle caza, los Rangers aseguraron los múgatenos y regresaron a los cuarteles de S.E.N. donde recibieron una felicitación de su comandante por su buen trabajo en equipo. Después de eso, empezaron a ver un informe encontrado por el equipo del sargento Kurenai. Al parecer, el tal Jiroubo y la chica Tayuya fueron los primeros en ser sometidos a los experimentos de Orochimaru, al igual que otros tantos individuos. Se logró identificar a otro de nombre Kidomaru y dos gemelos llamados Sakon y Ukon. Por desgracia se perdió un archivo de un sexto sujeto de pruebas, pero lo más intrigante, fue el sujeto que descubrieron durante la batalla.

— Kakuzu el vendedor – hablo el comandante mientras un holograma del sujeto era proyectado – es buscado en varios países por contrabando de armas, materiales peligrosos e ilegales y por ser miembro de la extinta organización de mercenarios llamada "Akatsuki"

— Recibimos un informe de los cuarteles centrales de S.E.N. informando que fue visto junto a otro de los antiguos miembros de "Akatsuki" llamado Hidan, el inmortal – hablo la sargento Anko al lado del comandante – al parecer, no estaban extintos después de todo

— Puede ser, pero necesitamos estar seguros y ser precavidos ante cualquier amenaza futura. Rangers, buen trabajando en equipo, sigan así

— Si comandante – fue la respuesta de los Rangers mientras salían de la sala comando con orgullo

— Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo Kakashi – dijo el comandante – al parecer, decidiste no rendirte

— Solo hago lo que él hubiera querido – dijo el peli plateado mientras se retiraba

De regreso en la guarida de Orochimaru. Jiroubo se encontraba en la sala principal donde él y sus compañeros descansaban. Solo Tayuya se burlaba de su derrota, mientras Kidomaru y Sakon/Ukon estaban en sus propios asuntos y hacía falta el llamado Kimimaro. Después de un pleito entre los primeros dos, en la sala entro Kabuto y Orochimaru y detrás de ellos, un sujeto cubierto de su cuerpo con una capa maltratada y un poco quemada con el cabello rubio atado en una coleta y un ciber ojo izquierdo.

— La derrota de Jiroubo nos hizo perder un mutageno muy importante para nuestras investigaciones – hablo Kabuto mientras se ajustaba los lentes – los Rangers están mejorando mucho en su trabajo en equipo

— Jajaja, gordo idiota – empezó a burlarse Tayuya – yo si pude con esos tontos…

— Pero no vi que nadie fuera a brindarle apoyo – interrumpió Orochimaru con su cuello estirado frente a la cara de la peli roja

— Perdón… amo – la chica palideció al ver tan cerca el rostro espeluznante de su amo

— Como sea – hablo Orochimaru retrayendo su cuello a su cuerpo – Kidomaru y Tayuya, ustedes serán los siguientes en salir de misión

— Si, amo – respondieron ambos mientras se inclinaban frente a el

— Pero serán acompañados de nuestro nuevo socio y esta vez, están autorizados a usar el nivel dos de su mutación

— Les enseñare a esos Rangers al arte que desbordo – hablo el rubio con una sonrisa malvada

Ya en la noche, en los cuarteles de S.E.N. Naruto se encontraba sentado frente a la pantalla junto a Lee y Neji que le contaban sobre su misión. En eso, entraron Kiba y Shino un poco cansados. Al verlos, el rubio quiso salir para ver a la chica de ojos perla, pero fue detenido por sus compañeros explicándoles que ella estaba agotada y un poco sucia, así que quería arreglarse antes de ver al rubio. Mientras este esperaba impaciente el momento de hablar con ella, una transmisión apareció la pantalla mostrando al comandante.

— _Cadetes, se me ha informado que pronto tendrán un nuevo compañero, directo de los cuarteles de la zona este. Espero que se preparen para recibirlo. Eso es todo_ – la transmisión se termino

— Me pregunto quién podría ser – empezó Kiba con las dudas

— Probablemente alguien con grandes habilidades… - hablo Shino pero fue interrumpido

— ¡Yo espero que tenga viva la llama de la juventud! – grito Lee interrumpiendo a su compañero

— Solo espero que no sea otro dobe – dijo Sasuke en modo de burla – con uno es más que suficiente

— Que chistosito resultaste teme – hablo Naruto con sarcasmo – quien sea, espero que podamos trabajar en equipo…

— Oye casanova – hablo Shikamaru de nuevo desde la compuerta – esta será la última vez que soy tu mensajero…

— ¡Gracias Shikamaru! – fue lo último que escucho el peli negro después de ver una silueta rubia salir de la habitación

— Problemático

Naruto salió al pasillo donde no vio a nadie hasta que giro hacia el final del corredor donde se encontraba una ventana con vista a la ciudad donde se encontraba la chica. El rubio se acercó lentamente hacia ella para poder apreciar su hermosa silueta y el brillo que sus ojos destellaban a la luz de la luna.

— Me da gusto ver que estas bien Hinata-chan – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía a su lado

— Escuche los problemas que tuviste en tu misión – dijo la chima mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero – me siento orgullosa de lo exitoso de la misión

— Tú también lo hiciste bien en tu misión

— Yo me esfuerzo por Naruto-kun – un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica mientras un leve silencio se apodero el momento

— Hinata, te debo una disculpa – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba las manos de la chica y la miraba de frente

— ¿Por qué Naruto-kun?

— Todos estos años, entrenando con tu familia, tratando de superar la perdida de mi padre… y nunca me di cuenta que fuiste tú quien más me apoyo y brindo cariño

— No debes disculparte, yo hice eso porque… - la chica empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa

— Lo sé – dijo el chico mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica – y no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos antes – al decir esto, hizo una de sus características sonrisas – sí que soy un cabeza dura

— No tienes que decir eso…

— Cierto, porque ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer – dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la chica – Hinata, ¿quieres ser la novia de este tonto cabeza hueca que te ama?

— Yo… - dijo la chica mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su amado y empezaba a soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad – lo hare si aceptas a esta chica tímida a tu lado. Te amo

— Y yo a ti

Esa noche, la relación de esa joven pareja empezó cuando todos sus compañeros los espiaban mientras sellaban su relación con un tierno beso. Las chicas solo soltaron un suspiro soñador mientras varios de los chicos soltaban una risa de burla, hasta que Lee y Kiba no pudieron detener a un furioso Neji que paso unas horas después persiguiendo al rubio por los cuarteles mientras gritaba cosas como que dejaría sola a su prima por haberle quitado su inocencia el rubio molesto mientras este corría despavorido. Quien diría que después de esa noche, las cosas darían un giro muy interesante, que reforzaría los lasos de los Rangers. Pero esa, es otra historia

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos, aqui con la actualizacion. Quiero darle prioridad a esta historia, ahora que la primera que escribi ya esta a dos capitulos de terminar y tengo inspiracion. Prometo actualizar las demas pronto. Pronto habra un nuevo proyecto de Digimon, pero me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones. Ahora, si quieren agregar ideas a esta historia, comentar o saber adelantos, son libres de dejar un review.**

 **Nos vemos pronto y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **javipozos: Solo espere maestro, porque vera mas escenas comicas en esta historia**

 **Pegasister Geishiken: Todas las ideas que aportaste ya estaban dentro de mis ideas, pero te adelanto que no habra exageracion en los poderes de los Rangers (por el momento). Si habra Ranger Sombra y Rangers del futuro (tres o cuatros, ups, alerta de spoiler jejeje) pero te agradesco tu tiempo para leer y opinar. Espero seguir con tu apoyo**

 **Cande3: Te agradesco tu comentario, espero que sigas disfrutando esta historia**

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03: Gracias, aqui la continuacion. Espero seguir con tu apoyo**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tu comentario. Pronto se uniran dos nuevos Rangers. Espero que sean de tu agrado**


	4. Capitulo 3: Completando el equipo

**Power Rangers:**

 **S.E.N**

 **(Súper Escuadrón Ninja)**

 **Capítulo 3: "Completando el equipo"**

Sasuke Uchiha podía presentir que ese día sería muy difícil para él y sus compañeros Rangers. Algo en su interior se lo decía, pero fue una lástima que no lo descubrió a tiempo. El equipo siete se encontraba en persecución de un mutante con características similares a las de un reptil que robaba dinero de un banco, seguido de unos Kry-bots. Naruto empezó a disparar a los robots para detenerlos pero el mutante uso una habilidad rara para hacerse invisible. Sakura empezó a usar su escáner para buscar al enemigo, pero no detectaba señales de calor, lo cual peligraba la misión.

— Según la base de datos – empezó a hablar Naruto – algunos mutantes pueden evitar el escáner térmico, debido a que pueden enfriar su cuerpo

— Aun así, debería ser capaz de ver alguna silueta diferente en el ambiente – hablo la Ranger rosa un poco preocupada

— Lo mejor será que electrifiqué la zona, así lo obligare a salir – hablo Sasuke mientras que empezaba a cargar su arma – estoy listo

— Espera un momento – hablo el líder de rojo – en la zona hay varios almacenes con centrales de energía, sería muy arriesgado

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos…? – antes de darse cuenta, un disparo laser roso el rostro del Ranger rojo

Detrás de él, la silueta del mutante con un arma filosa en sus manos, se encontraba quieta antes de caer muerto por el disparo. Al dirigir la vista hacia el origen del disparo pudieron apreciar una figura de su misma estatura que salto hacia ellos. La sorpresa los invadió al ver a otro ranger. La diferencia radicaba en dos aspectos principales. El primero, el color. Su traje era igual al de ellos, pero en verde. Poseía unas armas similares a las de Naruto, pero en color verde, además de tener un bolsillo trasero con unos pergaminos. La segunda diferencia era el número en su pecho, el cual representaba el rango entre ellos. Naruto y Sasuke llevaban el uno y dos respectivamente, lo cual no los afectaba. Pero Sakura sintió un poco de celos al ver que ese sujeto tenía un número tres, mientras ella tenía el número cinco. Antes de poder formular una pregunta, una transmisión les informo que debían volver a los cuarteles, pues la misión fue cumplida.

Al regresar aun con sus transformaciones, la duda cubrió, no solo a los Rangers, sino a sus compañeros cadetes y a sus sargentos que estaban presentes en la sala comando. Al llegar el equipo de Naruto desactivo la transformación, pero el nuevo individuo no lo hizo.

— Bueno, gracias por la ayuda amigo – dijo Naruto estrechando su mano

— Solo cumplí con mi misión – dijo el Ranger verde sin siquiera cambiar su semblante

— Supongo que deberías presentarte – hablo Neji que se mantenía sin moverse pero con una mirada analítica

— Yo empiezo, soy Naruto Uzumaki, mi compañero el gruñón es Sasuke Uchiha y la chica peli rosa es Sakura Haruno – dijo el rubio mientras extendía su mano al sujeto frente a el - ¿y tú eres…?

— ¡Atención! – el grito del Sargento Gai dejo sordos a todos - ¡Oficial en el área!

Al momento, todos se colocaron en posición firme. El comandante Sarutobi entro con una mirada pensativa. Detrás de él, un sujeto de sus mismas complexiones y uniforme entro. Tenía una venda que cubría su ojo derecho. Y en su barbilla se apreciaba una cicatriz en forma de X. Se colocó delante de los cadetes junto a Sarutobi mientras este les hacia una seña de que se relajaran.

— Les presento al comandante Danzo Shimura – hablo el primer comandante mientras el mencionado miraba fijamente a los Rangers – vino aquí para…

— Yo me encargo Sarutobi – interrumpió el mencionado mientras caminaba hacia los cadetes apoyado en su bastón – seré breve con ustedes cadetes. Son patéticos

— ¿Disculpe? – dijo Naruto con enojo mientras todos los presentes fruncían el seño

— Y por lo que veo, también groseros y descorteses – continuo el individuo sin inmutarse – a pesar de que son tres Rangers, no han logrado un avance significativo en contra Orochimaru

— Hace poco comenzaron con sus deberes Rangers, Shimura – dijo Sarutobi en defensa de sus cadetes

— La última vez, deje que escogieras a los cadetes para ser Rangers y mira lo que paso. Pero sigues teniendo el favoritismo del Supremo Comandante Hagoromo. Pero – al decir eso, saco una carta de entre su uniforme y se la entregó a su compañero – bajo su permiso puedo agregar un elemento más poderoso a tu escuadrón. Al frente

— ¡Si señor! – al momento, el Ranger verde desactivo su transformación mostrando a un sujeto con el mismo uniforme que los Rangers, el cual tenía una apariencia similar a Sasuke, pero con una piel mas pálida, cabello corto y un rostro sin emociones

— Él es mi discípulo y mejor soldado Sai Shimura – continuo Danzo – él se integrara a tu grupo mientras busco a un quinto elemento…

— El quinto Ranger lo pondré yo – interrumpió Sarutobi – después de todo lo dijiste, se necesita estrategia y tengo la ventaja numérica

— Como digas – dijo el viejo comandante mientras se retiraba – Sai me informara todo lo que suceda aquí

Sin más, el sujeto se alejó mientras con una mirada fría miraba a Naruto. Después de eso, el comandante pidió la atención de todos los cadetes para que su nuevo compañero se presentara.

— Mi nombre es Sai Shimura – empezó a hablar el chico pálido – me especializo en recolección de información y detección de movimientos

— _Eso explica lo que paso antes_ – pensó Sasuke por lo sucedió en la ciudad

— Pues bienvenido a estas instalaciones cadete Sai – hablo el comandante – el sargento Iruka le dará un recorrido por el lugar. Cadetes pueden retirarse, Sargentos esperen por favor

— ¡Si señor! – respondieron todos los cadetes mientras se retiraban

— Seré franco – empezó a hablar Sarutobi – necesitamos un quinto Ranger, Danzo siempre ha sido demasiado estricto y eso alteraría el trabajo en equipo de los Rangers con ese elemento nuevo

— Ese muchacho Sai – hablo Kakashi – no me da buena espina

— Parece ser que es muy reservado en sus emociones – hablo Asuma - ¿Qué sugiere comandante?

— Hablare con la doctora Shizune por el nuevo Morpher que le pedí. Creo que se quién puede ayudarnos

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Orochimaru, los cinco seguidores se hallaban revisando unas instrucciones de su amo el cual especificaba una distracción. De repente entraron en la sala Kabuto junto a dos individuos, entre ellos el sujeto rubio identificado como Deidara. El otro vestía las mismas prendas rotas de su compañero, pero su cabello era rojo y un poco alborotado y tenía una mirada fría. Llevaba en su cinturón una especie de control remoto y dos figuras colores naranja parecidos a una estrella de varias puntas.

— Kidomaru y Tayuya ustedes crearan la distracción – hablo el científico loco a sus subordinados – mientras nuestros nuevos subordinados nos ayudan a recuperar los elementos que necesito

— Como ordene amo – hablaron los dos medio mutantes

— No somos tus subordinados – hablo el peli rojo con desprecio

— Tranquilízate Sasori – hablo el rubio a su lado – tómalo como una muestra de nuestro arte

— Como sea – termino el mencionado mientras salía del lugar junto al rubio y los dos lacayos de Orochimaru

— Maestro, ¿cree que sea una buena idea confiar en ellos? – pregunto Kabuto con duda

— No, pero al menos nos ayudaran – hablo el hombre serpiente con una maléfica sonrisa – si los arrestan, será su problema y si acaban con los Rangers, nos desharemos de esa peste

— De todas formas, terminamos ganando – hablo uno de los presentes con el cabello blanco y una mirada que transmitía seriedad e intimidación – así que no habrá problema

— Exactamente, Kimimaro – termino Orochimaru satisfecho

De regreso en los cuarteles de S.E.N. los cadetes se encontraban en su hora de almuerzo. Todos los grupos se encontraban reunidos en una gran mesa mientras hablaban sobre el nuevo cadete.

— Siento una mala espina sobre ese sujeto – hablo Sasuke mientras almorzaba un sencillo emparedado

— No lo sé – hablo Tenten con la mirada perdida – parece una especie de robot sin emociones

— Por su falta de emociones, deduzco que debió recibir un duro entrenamiento para poder enfocarse en una sola misión, la cual sería… - Shino se vio interrumpido de nuevo

— ¡Tal vez solo necesita encender las llamas de la juventud! – grito Lee mientras alzaba su puño derecho

— Los sujetos como el deben ser unos raritos – dijo Ino con mucho aburrimiento

— Hablando del rey de roma – hablo Shikamaru

Con una bandeja llena de algunas frutas y un pudin de chocolate, un libro en su mano derecha y con el uniforme oficial para los Rangers, Sai entro a la cafetería con una cara totalmente tranquila, pero sus ojos buscaban un asiento libre. Al ver a la mesa de los cadetes, Naruto y Lee le hicieron una seña para que se sentara con ellos, logrando que todos se pusieran nerviosos ante la iniciativa de esos cabeza hueca. El chico se sentó al lado de Naruto, el cual se encontraba junto a Hinata. Cabe mencionar, que desde su pequeña confesión, los dos se hicieron muy unidos, desbordando ternura entre sus compañeras, burlas y fastidio entre sus compañeros y una furia tremenda en Neji, la cual era retenida por Tenten y Lee.

— Bueno – empezó de nuevo el rubio con la iniciativa - ¿Qué te parecen las instalaciones?

— Pues – el chico empezó a pensar y luego tomo el libro en sus manos buscando algo con mucha rapidez – creo que es aceptable

— ¿Por qué consultas ese libro…? – la pregunta de Sakura se interrumpió cuando noto el título que llevaba: "Guía para saber socializar"

— Perdón, no tengo experiencia en el campo de la socialización

— Descuida, Shino es igual… – dijo Kiba mientras recibía un fuerte golpe de Sakura e Ino por su burla

— ¿No tenías compañeros en los otros cuarteles? – pregunto Tenten pero noto que el chico ensombreció su mirada – perdón, no quería…

— Descuida – interrumpió el chico – bajo el mando del Comandante Shimura, el entrenamiento es demasiado severo, pero efectivo. El, junto al comandante Sarutobi entreno al antiguo **"Escuadrón Ranger Time Forcé"** …

— ¡¿En serio?! – grito sorprendido Naruto, mientras Sasuke alzaba la vista con interés – en ese escuadrón estuvo mi padre y creo que el del teme también, ¿verdad?

— No quiero hablar de eso dobe – respondió el Uchiha con un poco de resentimiento

— Pero bueno, un compañero del cuartel me regalo este libro que me aconseja que hacer al llegar a un nuevo lugar y socializar – dijo Sai con una sonrisa que después de un momento, todos supieron que era muy falsa

— Y ¿Qué consejo te recomienda para socializar? – pregunto Lee con interés

— Veamos – volvió a darle una hojeada al libro – aquí dice que es bueno observar a las personas porque la primera impresión es importante

— Prueba con nosotros – dijo Naruto entusiasmado - ¿Qué puedes decir de mí?

— Bueno… - pensó un poco – creo que estas bien…

— ¡Genial!...

— Pero veo que no tienes "eso" que te hace un hombre

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – grito furioso el rubio mientras sus amigos se burlaban en especial Kiba y Lee, mientras las chicas, sobre todo Hinata se apenaban - ¡Eso no lo sabes!

— Bueno, después de verte en acción, se notó a simple vista…

— ¡Ya verás! – siguió el rubio pero fue interrumpido

— Ya supéralo, ahora hazlo con Shikamaru – dijo Lee con mucho interés

— Pues… - volvió a pensar – él es perezoso y aburrido

— Problemático, pero un poco acertado – suspiro el chico mientras comía tranquilo una manzana

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? – pregunto Chouji

— Pues… tu eres gor… - al instante Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru le cubrieron la boca

— Por lo que más quieras, no digas esa palabra – dijo Naruto con miedo

— No… soy… gordo – empezó a balbucear el castaño - ¡Soy de huesos anchos!

— Bueno, los chicos son aparte, ahora con las chicas – empezó Ino – primero yo

— Pues… tu eres – en la mente de Naruto, Sakura y Kiba creían que la insultaría – una chica muy linda y delicada

— … - la pobre rubia no pudo contener el rubor en su rostro

— Que mentiroso – dijo Kiba – prueba con Hinata

— ¿Y-yo? – la pobre oji perla se puso nerviosa

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA! – dijeron con furia Naruto y Neji

— Bueno… creo que es muy fuerte pero muy tímida

— _Al menos no fue algo grave_ – pensaron los más cercanos a la chica

— Bueno, ¿Qué hay de Sakura? – dijo Tenten

— Pues… ella es… mmm – después de mucho pensar, logro la palabra que según él, era perfecta – fea

— … - solo basto un momento para que varios salieran corriendo, mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba retenían a una furiosa peli rosa

— ¡VOY A MATARTE! – el grito de Sakura fue escuchado en toda la base

Aun con ese alboroto, la señal de alerta fue escuchada y los cuatro Rangers salieron corriendo a la sala comando, seguidos por el resto de los cadetes. Al llegar vieron la imagen de un ataque doble en la ciudad y en el frente se apreciaba a la chica Tayuya de la vez anterior, pero en otro sitio había otro sujeto no identificado. Los Rangers decidieron separarse en equipos de dos, quedando Sasuke y Sakura en uno y Naruto y Sai en otro.

— Bien, ¿Listos? – empezó Naruto de nuevo con su señal de morfosis

— ¡Listos! – respondieron sus compañeros

— **S-E-N ¡Emergency!** – al instante la transformación sucedió y los Rangers salieron

— Cadetes – empezó el comandante con las demás ordenes – ustedes serán el apoyo para los Rangers. Evacuen a todos los civiles de la zona de peligro. Equipo 8 esperen aquí para otras instrucciones

— ¡Si señor! – el resto de los equipos acepto las ordenes, dejando a Kiba, Shino y Hinata en espera

— Cadetes – continúo el comandante mientras la Dra. Shizune entraba a la sala con una pequeña caja – tengo una petición, pero solo uno puede ayudarme…

Ya en la ciudad, los dos equipos Rangers se separaron. Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la zona que les asignaron y solo vieron a algunos Kry-bots atacando a los civiles. Estos fueron repelidos al instante, hasta que los Rangers quedaron paralizados de manera extraña.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Sakura no podía moverse

— Esa melodía… - Sasuke se percató que el humo frente a ellos se disipaba

— Así que, los Power tontos creen que podrán detenerme – la voz de Tayuya se escuchó – pero ahora no escaparan de mí…

Un disparo laser golpeo de lleno a la peli roja, lanzándola lejos. El equipo 10 llego al lugar para apoyar a los Rangers. Shikamaru uso sus poderes para extender su sombra hacia la peli roja para detenerla. Pero unos soldados mutantes empezaron a atacarlos, haciendo que Shikamaru perdiera el control de Tayuya, la cual aprovecho para escapar.

— ¡Sakura, Sasuke! – grito Shikamaru – nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, vallan por ella

— ¡Entendido! – Sasuke y Sakura salieron tras la chica

Después de un rato, llegaron a una zona despejada de la ciudad donde Tayuya estaba por activar un dispositivo de rastreo, pero antes de que el Ranger Azul se acercara, cinco Testa Azules aparecieron y detrás de su cabeza, había una especie de antena con una luz parpadeante. Al ver hacia arriba, se veía la silueta de un sujeto peli rojo, con una expresión totalmente seria y sin emociones, casi rivalizaba con Sai.

— Tayuya, Orochimaru dice que te vallas, yo me encargo – al decir esto, el peli rojo dio un salto detrás de sus testa azules

— No me digas que hacer grandísimo tonto – Tayuya no espero más y salió corriendo

— No escaparas – dijo Sasuke, pero un disparo de un Testa Azul lo detuvo

— Bueno, es hora del espectáculo de mis marionetas…

Con un movimiento de sus manos, los testa azules empezaron a disparar, mientras los Rangers se cubrían de los disparos. Sasuke cargaba sus disparos eléctricos, mientras que Sakura tomo su arma Ranger y disparaba a los robots. Pero cada vez que los derrotaban o los dañaban de gravedad, estos volvían a levantarse. Sakura uso su escáner y vio que estos robots recibían energía a base de una señal que enviaba su dueño, lo que hacía que no cayeran con facilidad.

— Sasuke-kun, debemos encargarnos del peli rojo primero – dijo la Ranger rosa – necesito una distracción para acabarlo

— Prepárate, tengo una idea – Sasuke salió del lugar mientras cargaba su cyber espada y la apuntaba hacia el cielo – a ver qué les parece esto… ¡Ataque de Kirin!

Un imponente rayo cayó del cielo en forma de dragón y logro impactar a los cinco Testa azules. Sakura aprovecho la abertura y salió corriendo hacia el peli rojo. Pero antes de impactar, alguien detuvo su golpe. Frente a ella, un robot con una cabeza puntiaguda y armadura Naranja con púas detuvo su ataque con mucha facilidad. Saco una espada con la cual golpeo a la chica Ranger y la lanzo hacia atrás dejándola lastimada.

— Fue un buen espectáculo – al decir eso, sus testa azules se levantaban con dificultad mientras el naranja se colocaba en frente – pero no me gusta esperar y ya quiero acabar esto…

— ¡No lo creo! – de la nada, Lee llego y pateo a Sasori y lo lanzo lejos mientras Neji y Tenten los apoyaban

— Odio a los estorbos – Sasori se levantó con facilidad – será para la próxima

Al instante, este activo el control en su cinturón y desapareció con una tele transportación. Tenten ayudo a los Rangers, pero les avisaron que Naruto y Sai necesitaban apoyo, a lo cual salieron a la posición de sus compañeros, dejando al equipo de Gai recuperando los cuerpos de los testa azules que habían dejado de moverse, pero el naranja ya no estaba. Mientras tanto momentos antes, Naruto y Sai llegaron a la zona que les correspondía y acabaron con los Kry-bots. Sin embargo, antes de lograr algo, Sai empujo a Naruto mientras una extraña flecha de energía laser se incrustaba en el suelo.

— ¿De dónde vino eso? – Naruto no lograba ver a nadie

— Puedo sentir a alguien en la cercanía, pero tiene la misma habilidad del otro mutante – dijo el Ranger verde mientras inspeccionaba la zona – su energía me hace imposible detectarlo, así que usare "eso"

Sai saco de su estuche trasero un pergamino. Al abrirlo se veían las imágenes de unas criaturas extrañas hechas de tinta. El Ranger verde empezó a pasar sus manos sobre cada una y estas salían del papel creciendo y cobrando vida. Eran cinco de las cuales cuatro eran lobos y un águila de tinta.

— Mi habilidad me permite darle vida a estas criaturas de tinta – explico Sai mientras sacaba sus armas y se ponía en guardia

— Yo también puedo darte una mano – Naruto logro crear cinco clones los cuales empezaron a buscar en la zona – muy bien serpiente rastrera, ¡Sal de tu escondite!

— ¿Me llamaste serpiente? Si que eres tonto – una voz se escuchó delante de ellos mientras varias flechas muy extrañas salían disparadas a los clones y bestias de tinta, acabando con ellos – creo que esto bastara

Desactivando su camuflaje, un sujeto un poco alto, con un cabello negro y una leve armadura similar a la de los Rangers en color gris con negro apareció. Su mayor característica era que tenía seis brazos, similar a una araña. De su boca, secretaba una sustancia pegajosa de un color amarillo muy extraña y con sus manos le daba forma de flecha mientras de su espalda sacaba un arco y flecha.

— Ahora, empecemos a bailar – hablo el sujeto de seis brazos mientras disparaba varias flechas hacia los Rangers

— Sai, me encargare de distraerlo, dispárale – dio Naruto sus ordenes

— Entendido – respondió el Rangers verde mientras preparaba sus armas

Naruto empezó a pelear mano a mano con el mutante, pero tenía una clara desventaja. Unos disparos salieron despedidos hacia ellos, lastimando al Ranger rojo y al mutante. Sai continúo disparando, pero se detuvo sorpresivamente al ver que sus pies estaban atrapados en unas largas telarañas que salían disparadas de las manos del mutante (Nota: sonara Spider-man, pero deben admitir que es genial). Poco a poco, Sai fue cubierto por las telarañas y ya no pudo disparar. Naruto seguía en el suelo, herido por el disparo laser de su compañero. El mutante empezó a sacar la misma sustancia pegajosa de su boca y formo una sólida flecha y con su arco apunto directo a la cabeza del rubio.

— Es una lástima – dijo el peli negro mientras con una sonrisa estiraba con más fuerza la cuerda de su arco – yo esperaba un buen combate, pero al menos podré presumir tu casco en la guarida del Amo Orochimaru…

Sin poder continuar con su ataque, una poderosa ráfaga de viento golpeo al mutante, lanzándolo lejos y lastimándolo de gravedad. Naruto y Sai giraron su vista hacia el origen de ese ataque, solo para descubrir a su compañera de ojos aperlados. Llevaba el mismo uniforme ranger de sus compañeros, con la sutil diferencia de una franja color purpura distintiva, un arma laser a la izquierda de su cinturón y un morpher en un estuche a su derecha.

— Hinata, ¿no me digas que tu…?

— Si Naruto-kun – dijo la chica mientras sacaba su morpher – ahora podre luchar a tu lado. **S-E-N- ¡Emergency!**

Una luz cubrió el lugar, dejando paso a una nueva ranger con su uniforme color purpura y con el número cuatro en su pecho. En su cinturón solo había un arma laser y su visor parecía más sofisticado que el de sus compañeros. Era la nueva Ranger purpura (Nota: en la serie original, era una ranger amarilla, pero el morado le queda mejor a Hinata XD). Naruto experimentaba una explosión de emociones en su corazón: estaba feliz por su novia al lograr ser una Ranger, preocupado por los peligros que podría afrontar, pero sobre todo, estaba embobado, por lo sexy que se veía con su traje ajustado. Ese último pensamiento lo molestaría por siempre.

— No importan cuantos sean – hablo el mutante saliendo de los escombros con dificultad – a todos les clavare una flecha en su corazón – al decir eso, volvió a ser invisible

— Hinata, ese sujeto puede desaparecer del escáner de calor, ten cuidado – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y asistía a su compañero de verde

— Descuida, por eso estoy aquí – al decir eso la chica saco su arma y empezó a buscar por la zona – mi habilidad me permite ver todo a mi alrededor sin ningún problema

— Eso es interesante – hablo Sai mientras se libraba de las telarañas con ayuda de su líder rojo

Hinata observo con cuidado la zona, hasta que observo la silueta de su enemigo de seis brazos preparando una flecha sólida y la cargaba con energía laser. Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y concentro mucha energía en su palma derecha, la cual salió disparada hacia el mutante en forma de un poderoso impulso.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? – dijo el mutante con dolor en su cuerpo mientras su invisibilidad desaparecía – se supone que no transmito calor al desaparecer

— No necesito ver el calor de tu cuerpo – dijo la chica – solo necesito ver tus movimientos, los cuales no escapan a mis ojos

— Así se hace Hinata – dijo el rubio poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica – eso estuvo increíble

— Gra-gracias Naruto-kun – fue la respuesta de la chica mientras se ruborizaba mucho dentro de su casco

— Es hora de acabar esto – dijo Sai mientras se acercaba con sus armas laser hacia su enemigo caído - ¡Desaparece!

— Detente Sai – dijo Naruto tomando las armas de su compañero deteniendo su disparo – debemos arrestarlo para interrogarlo

— Es un criminal y no merece vivir – dijo el Ranger verde volviendo a apuntar sus armas hacia el enemigo

— Naruto tiene razón – se escuchó una voz cerca de ellos proveniente de la Ranger Rosa que llegaba con su compañero de azul– las ordenes son arrestarlo

— Perdón, pero eso no pasara – una voz desconocida apareció desde arriba

De la nada, unas pequeñas arañas blancas cayeron al suelo, seguido de un grito.

— ¡Katsu! – el grito se escuchó seguido por varias mini explosiones que sacaron a los Rangers del lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo – mi arte es explosivo

Desde arriba, una silueta con un cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo con un fleco cubriendo parte de su rostro, sonreía mientras se mantenía a flote con un raro pájaro blanco. El mutante dio un rápido salto para llegar a donde estaba el pájaro mientras los Rangers recuperaban el conocimiento y veían a su enemigo.

— Parece que tuviste problemas Kidomaru – dijo el rubio con malicia

— Deja de molestar y vámonos Deidara – dijo el mutante de seis brazos aun con dolor en su cuerpo

— Se nota que no aprecias el arte… - las palabras del rubio se interrumpieron con varios disparos laser que provenían de los Rangers – que groseros, ¡les demostrare el poder de mi arte!

Deidara extendió su mano derecha, donde había una pequeña boca y salieron otras arañas blancas que al tocar el suelo explotaron, permitiendo su escape. Los Rangers vieron molestos el fracaso en la captura de su enemigo y no les quedo de otra que volver a la base. En la guarida de Orochimaru, sus seguidores le entregaron lo robado y entrego la paga a Kakuzu. Este tomo el maletín y entrego unos baúles repletos de Kry-bots, Testa azules y los nuevos Testa Naranja, además de unos discos holográficos de robots gigantes.

— Con estos recursos – hablo Orochimaru con orgullo – la fase final de mi plan empezara pronto

— Debemos acabar con esos Rangers antes que todo – hablo Kabuto mientras sostenía unos papeles – las pruebas son correctas amo

— Entonces, necesito la sangre Uzumaki para completar a mi mutante perfecto

— Encontré otra alternativa por si capturar a Naruto se vuelve difícil

— Y ¿Cuál es esa alternativa? – pregunto el científico loco con malicia

— Karin… Uzumaki…

Esa noche en los cuarteles de S.E.N. el equipo Ranger se encontraba cenando en la cafetería junto a sus compañeros cadetes. Habían escuchado el informe recibido por los cuarteles de S.E.N. ubicados en la lejana ciudad de Suna que revelaban información de los nuevos atacantes. Los sujetos eran Sasori y Deidara. Un dúo muy peligroso que pertenecía a la extinta sociedad "Akatsuki". Ambos con habilidades mutantes debido a sus antiguos tratos con Orochimaru. Mientras que los otros sujetos llamados Kidomaru, Jiroubo y Tayuya fueron voluntarios en los experimentos del científico loco. El registro reportaba a otros tres involucrados, pero la información sobre ellos había desaparecido. Sobre los registros de robo, había dinero y múgatenos específicos para acelerar los poderes del ejercito de Orochimaru. Estos pensamientos tan tensos se interrumpieron por el sonoro ruido causado por Kiba y Lee que trataban de animar las cosas.

— Valla día – hablo Kiba – bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto

— Eso es cierto – dijo Lee mientras se levantaba animado - ¡No dejemos que las llamas de la juventud se apaguen!

— Solo por hoy estoy de acuerdo con Lee – dijo Tenten un poco cansada – deberíamos celebrar que Hinata se convirtió en Ranger

— _Una muy hermosa Ranger_ – eran los pensamientos de Naruto hasta que decidió hablar – no sabía que tenías esos poderes Hinata

— Se desarrollaron con el entrenamiento de la Sargento Kurenai – dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa – solo espero poder ser de ayuda para Naruto-kun y mis compañeros

— Yo estoy feliz de tener a una amiga a mi lado – dijo Sakura pegándose a Hinata

— Hablando de compañeros – dijo Sasuke mientras veía a Sai caminando a la salida de la cafetería

— ¡Oye Sai! – grito Naruto mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir a su lado – quería felicitarte por el trabajo de hoy

— Solo cumplí con mi deber – dijo el chico mientras retomaba su rumbo

— Aun así, no cumpliste con ello – hablo Sasuke llegando al lugar – las ordenes eran arrestar al mutante y estabas dispuesto a matarlo

— Eso es verdad – secundo el rubio – en el futuro debes seguir las indicaciones del comandante…

— No tengo porque hacerlo – hablo Sai con un semblante serio

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! – grito Naruto con furia

— El comandante Sarutobi es SU líder, mientras el mío es el Comandante Shimura y el me dio órdenes de acabar con la amenaza en la ciudad – las palabras del chico dejaron sorprendidos a todos los presentes

— Mientras yo sea el Ranger Rojo, debes seguir mis órdenes – dijo Naruto poniendo más tensa la situación mientras Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura se ponían a su lado en señal de apoyo

— Cuando me demuestres que mereces ese título de verdad, cumpliré tus órdenes, hasta entonces…

Y sin decir más, el Ranger verde salió del lugar dejando furiosos a los cadetes. Pero Naruto solo sentía enojo consigo mismo. Las palabras de Sai, aunque duras, tenían razón. Él debía demostrar que podía ser un gran líder. Ahora debía proteger a sus amigos, a Hinata, a la ciudad. Y probaría que si merecía ese título, sin importar el camino frente a él.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos compañeros. Despues de mucho pensar dije: "¿Por que no mejor ya publico el siguiente capitulo mientras escribo el siguiente?"**

 **Pues aqui lo tienen. Algunos ya esperaban ansiosos esto, otros no tanto e incluso algunos ni lo han leido, jejejeje**

 **Pero bueno, lo importante es, que si llegaste hasta estas palabras, solo me queda decir, muchas gracias**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste como va la trama. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre lo que debe seguir, todas son bienvenidas. Sin mas, les mando un gran saludo y nos veremos pronto**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	5. Cap 4: Batalla gigante - Sistema BIJU

**Power Rangers:**

 **S.E.N**

 **(Súper Escuadrón Ninja)**

 **Capítulo 4: "Batalla gigante y Empieza la búsqueda: El sistema B.I.J.U"**

Era de noche en los cuarteles de S.E.N. de la ciudad de Konoha. Mientras los cadetes dormían y descansaban de cumplir con sus obligaciones, en la sala de comando, se encontraban todos los sargentos, junto al comandante Sarutobi y a su lado la Dra. Shizune. En frente de ellos, se encontraban los hologramas de diferentes personas. Al lado derecho del comandante Sarutobi se encontraba el comandante Shimura y detrás de él, un cadete que mantenía su rostro cubierto en la oscuridad; en seguida de él, otro comandante con un traje de S.E.N pero en color gris seco. En su pecho llevaba la marca de la ciudad de Suna. Su apariencia era de un hombre de altura promedio con una cabellera corta y alborotada de un purpura muy débil. Su mirada era serena y neutral; en seguida de él, se mostraba el holograma de una bella mujer con un traje de comandante de S.E.N muy atrevido color azul marino. Llevaba el símbolo de la ciudad de Kiri. Tenía una cabellera color naranja muy larga y sus ojos color verde claro lanzaban una mirada seductora a todos los presentes; frente a los mencionados, se encontraban los demás comandantes.

Uno de ellos usaba un traje de comandante que solo consistía en una chaqueta abierta que mostraba su musculoso cuerpo de tés morena. Su cabellera rubia peinada hacia atrás junto a un pequeño bigote y barba de chivo en su cara muestra madurez y rudeza al mismo tiempo. Lleva la insignia de la ciudad de Kumo; a su lado se ve la silueta de un pequeño y viejo hombre anciano con una gran nariz roja y un viejo, pero sofisticado traje de comandante. Lleva la insignia de la ciudad de Iwa y lo más resaltable de él es su barba y bigote triangular y la parte superior de su cabeza está completamente calva, aunque tiene algo de pelo blanco en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, la parte de atrás de la cual se ata con una cinta amarilla en un moño. Frente a todos los comandantes, se encontraba el Supremo Comandante con su traje de S.E.N. ya de muchos años y al parecer, llevaba una insignia con forma de Luna en su pecho. Lo más característico de él, es una cabellera gris alborotada y una puntiaguda barba en su arrugado mentón.

— Quiero agradecerles por responder a mi llamado – hablo el supremo comandante – lo primero, es anunciar la nueva promoción. Bienvenida Comandante Mei Terumi. Espero que pueda cumplir con sus obligaciones

— No le fallare supremo comandante Hagoromo – hablo la mujer de cabellos naranja con una voz seductora – aunque me siento un poco solita de ser la única mujer comandante

— Esto es trabajo de hombres – hablo el comandante de Suna con arrogancia y seriedad

— Siempre tan sutil, ¿No es así Rasa? – hablo el pequeño anciano con burla – la comandante Terumi ha mostrado grandes habilidades, en especial por levantar su ciudad después de la desaparición del comandante Yagura

— El viejo Onoki tiene razón – hablo Sarutobi con una sonrisa

— Me dices viejo, cuando tú ya estas igual que yo Sarutobi

— Ya deberían jubilarse los dos – hablo el imponente Comandante – se necesita la fuerza de alguien joven para seguir al mando

— A los jóvenes como ustedes los absorbe una confianza muy extrema. Sobre todo a ti Ai – siguió el pequeño comandante

— En eso concuerdo con Onoki – hablo Danzo con su habitual frialdad – se necesitan grandes conocimientos, no músculos sin cerebro ni belleza que no sirve para nada

— ¡Repite eso momia deforme! – grito el comandante de Kumo

— ¡Ya es suficiente! – hablo el Supremo Comandante – sin importar sus diferencias, recuerden que el objetivo de S.E.N. es el bienestar de los demás

— Claro Supremo Comandante – hablo Sarutobi – regresando al tema, ¿Qué quería decirnos antes?

— Lo segundo a resaltar es la activación del Sistema B.I.J.U. – al escuchar estas palabras, todos se alteran, mientras Danzo muestra una tranquilidad muy sospechosa para Sarutobi – debemos actuar ahora, que tenemos una gran ventaja numérica y se puede usar este elemento para detener a Orochimaru y evitar que la llame a "Ella"

— Pero Supremo Comandante – hablo la comandante Mei – aun no localizamos el dispositivo que usaba Yagura. Creemos que fue destruido por él, antes de desaparecer para evitar que el programa cayera en malas manos

— Mis especialistas pueden detectar eso – continuo el gran líder – y al parecer fue desactivado, pero no destruido. Su ubicación está siendo ocultado. En el peor de los casos, Orochimaru ya lo encontró

— ¿Qué hay del dispositivo #7? – pregunto el comandante Rasa – aún está perdido

— El ultimo paradero del dispositivo lo ubico cerca de la ciudad de Konoha – continuo Hagoromo

— Entonces enviare a mis mejores cadetes especialistas en rastreo – hablo Danzo

— Eso podría ayudar. Ahora solo queda la asignación del "recolector". El dispositivo #9 – continúo Hagoromo – Comandante Sarutobi, leí el expediente médico del Ranger rojo de nombre Naruto Uzumaki y al parecer, puede ser compatible…

— Ese chico es un inmaduro – interrumpió Danzo con cierto enojo – un mejor candidato seria mi cadete Sai Shimura…

— Aun si fuera el mejor, se necesita que su cuerpo y sangre sean compatibles con el dispositivo – interrumpió Sarutobi – además, dentro de las peticiones de su anterior usuario, esta que sea el quien lo use

— En eso concuerdo con el viejo Sarutobi – hablo Rasa – al igual que mi hijo al heredar el dispositivo, debe ser compatible

— Entonces procede a entregárselo y explicar su función al chico – concluyo el Supremo Comandante – yo hablare con el después

— Por supuesto Supremo Comandante – hablo Sarutobi muy satisfecho

— Sin embargo – interrumpió el viejo y poderoso líder – aunque Onoki aún no encuentra un heredero de su legado, es momento de que encuentres quien tome tu lugar Sarutobi

— Lo entiendo Supremo Comandante, tendrá mi nominación pronto

— Bien, por ultimo esta la entrega de los códigos. Rasa, tu hijo es el dueño del dispositivo #1. Debe reunirse con el joven Ranger para que obtenga el código. Ai, que tu hermano también se traslade a la ciudad de Konoha junto a su aprendiz y entreguen los códigos del dispositivo #8 y #2. ¿Cuánto tardaran el llegar?

— Dos meses, Supremo Comándate – hablo Ai para después reír un poco – si ese chico en verdad es hijo del veloz Ranger Azul, entonces Bee lo pondrá a prueba junto con Yugito

— Tendrá que ganarse el respeto de Gaara si quiere el código – hablo Rasa – veamos si está a la altura

— Con respecto al resto, reúnanlos y prepárenlos. Eso es todo – al terminar, el holograma del Supremo Comandante se desvaneció

— Bien, hasta luego – se despidió la Comandante Mei, mientras el resto desaparecía, a excepción de Danzo

— Si vas a nominarla a ella, pierdes tu tiempo. No aceptara – hablo Danzo mientras se desactivaba el holograma, dejando muy pensativo al Comandante Sarutobi

— Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón Comandante – hablo la Dra. Shizune – la señorita Tsunade no querrá venir…

— Contacten a Jiraiya. Él se encargaran. Mientras tanto, vallan a descansar. Kakashi, que los Rangers estén en el laboratorio después de su rutina matutina. Pueden retirarse

— ¡Si comandante! – al terminar, todos los sargentos se fueron, dejando al viejo Comandante, el cual presiono un botón en su tablero de mando para revelar un compartimiento con un morpher color negro

— Ya estoy viejo para esto…

Al fin llego un nuevo día, pero la luz del sol no llegaba a la guarida de Orochimaru. Dentro se encontraban cinco siluetas, de las cuales tres ya habían enfrentado a los Rangers S.E.N. Tayuyá se encontraba practicando con su flauta, Kidomaru alimentando a unas arañas en una caja de cristal, mientras Jiroubo solo comía mientras estaba recostado en un sofá muy arañado en su zona de descanso. Otra de las siluetas parecía molesta con las melodías de la peli roja y un sujeto de cabellera blanca los miraba con mucha seriedad.

— ¡Tayuyá! – grito un sujeto con cabellera gris con enojo - ¡A Ukon y a mí nos molesta tu asquerosa música!

— ¡Cállate tarado! ¡Tú no me dices que hacer!

— Si no dejan de discutir par de idiotas *cof, cof* yo me encargare de matarlos – hablo el líder de los cinco subordinados transmitiendo miedo a todos mientras tosía

— Aunque eso nos ahorraría muchas molestias – hablo Kabuto mientras entraba a la habitación – necesitamos más tiempo para que el amo Orochimaru termine sus experimentos y busquemos a la chica con la sangre Uzumaki

— ¿Hablas de Karin? – hablo Kidomaru – será fácil encontrar a esa desertora

— Si fuera tan fácil, ya la habrías encontrado – dijo Jiroubo con burla

— ¡Cállate gordo! Debo recordarte que fallaste al pelear con los Rangers

— Tu igual, araña arrastrada…

— ¡Ya es suficiente! – la fuerte voz de Orochimaru se hizo presente – ambos han fallado y no permitiré más fracasos. Ustedes dos, vallan a acabar con los Rangers y no quiero que vuelvan hasta que sean derrotados. Toma esto Kidomaru – el científico loco lanza un disco Holográfico a su subordinado – si lo ves necesario, usa el robot que nos vendió Kakuzu

— Como ordene, amo Orochimaru – los dos salieron de la sala con enojo y miedo al mismo tiempo

— Ellos fracasaran amo – hablo Kimimaro saliendo de las sombras – y más por su *cof cof* falta de trabajo en equipo

— Lo único importante es ganar tiempo…

De regreso a los cuarteles de S.E.N. los cinco Rangers se dirigían al laboratorio seguido de sus compañeros cadetes. En el grupo resaltaba Kiba, el cual llevaba un perro de gran tamaño y pelaje blanco y orejas caídas, de los cuarteles especialista en rastreo, el cual se había vuelto muy apegado al cadete.

— Pienso que no deberías traer a ese perro al laboratorio – hablo Shino con su habitual seriedad – debes regresarlo a su zona de entrenamiento

— Tranquilo Shino – respondió Kiba mientras acariciaba a su amigo – Akamaru y yo hemos entrenado mucho. Son mejores que tus bichos de rastreo

— Mis insectos son mejores para ocultarse

— Pruébalo – dijo Tenten con forma de desafío, mientras Shino apuntaba con su mano hacia su cabello, de donde salía unos pequeños bichitos - ¡Kyaaa! ¡Quítamelos!

— ¡Shinoooo! – todas las chicas gritaron alarmadas al saber que portaban un pequeño bicho en su cabeza

— Así puedo saber dónde están y si están en peligro…

— ¡Eso es increíble! – grito Lee – Ojala yo pudiera hacer algo así ¿No crees Neji?

— Es una buena táctica de espionaje y además, no hay peligro con esos pequeños aliados

— ¡No lo alientes Neji! – grito Tenten muy enojada

— ¡Atención! – el grito del sargento Gai de nuevo dejo sordos a todos - ¡Oficial en el área!

Mientras todos se colocaban en sus respectivas posiciones, el Comandante Sarutobi entraba, seguido de todos sus sargentos. La Dra. Shizune entro después, llevando un pequeño estuche, el cual Sai miraba con interés.

— Cadetes, Rangers, ha llegado el momento de dar un pequeño avance a los peligros que se avecinan – empezó a hablar el comandante – lo primero es darle más poder para futuros problemas que se salgan de nuestras manos. Gracias al supremo comandante Hagoromo, se autorizó el uso del Sistema MEGA ZORD

— ¡Increíble! – grito Naruto perdiendo el control – al fin podremos usar los Zords

— Joven Uzumaki, mantenga su emoción – alerto Sarutobi, mientras sus compañeros se burlaban – como decía, esto les permitirá dar más apoyo a la ciudad y podrán combatir a enemigos de más alto peligro. Sin embargo, los Zords tienen un límite de energía. No pueden usarse demasiado

— Solo pueden usarse durante las emergencias de clase S – continuo la Dra. Shizune – ahora, hay dos cosas más para los Rangers. ¡Tráiganlos aquí enseguida!

En seguida, dos cadetes entraron portando una gran caja de metal con la insignia de S.E.N. al dejarla en el suelo, Shizune activo un código en su computadora. Al abrirla, salió un espeso humo de descompresión. Al despejarse todo, se sorprendieron al ver a un sabueso robótico casi tan grande como Akamaru. Después de otro código, este se activó y sus ojos se encendieron y empezó a actuar como un perro normal.

— Rangers, él es la unidad Robótica Interactiva Canina o R.I.C. – empezó a explicar Shizune – mientras nuestros sabuesos se especializan en rastreo y búsqueda, Ric se especializa en transporte de armas y les servirá para atrapar a los criminales y evitar su escape

— Akamaru podría superar a esa chatarra – dijo Kiba con enojo

— A mí me parece lindo – dijo Hinata que empezó a jugar con Ric – pero Akamaru también lo es

— Eres mala Hinata

— ¡Oye! No molestes a Hinata – dijeron con enojo Naruto y Neji hacia Kiba

— Como decía – continuo Shizune un poco molesta – la unidad R.I.C. será de apoyo para los Rangers a partir de ahora y ustedes se ocuparan de su mantenimiento

— Al menos no causa suciedad como un perro normal – decía Sakura tranquila

— No, pero deben aceitar sus partes y mantenerlo limpio y actualizado…

— ¡Voto por que Naruto y Sai lo haga! ¡Quien esté a favor no diga nada! – dijo Sasuke muy rápido

— ¡¿Qué?! – grito Naruto con rabia ante el silencio de todos - ¡Odio esto!

— Tranquilo Naruto-kun yo te ayudare – dijo la Ranger purpura mientras se pegaba a su novio

— Ahora lo siguiente – continuo el comándate – Cadete Uzumaki, un paso al frente y extienda su brazo derecho

Naruto obedeció la orden y Shizune se acercó con su pequeño estuche. Al abrirlo, todos contemplaron un morpher con una franja color naranja y un dispositivo con una pequeña pantalla holográfica. Al colocársela en su brazo derecho, este se activó y se adhirió a este, clavando unas pequeñas agujas y se pegó a su piel causando un breve dolor.

— ¡Auch! Eso dolió – se quejó el rubio – ¿Para qué…? – antes de terminar un sonido lo interrumpió

— ADN REGISTRADO – una voz electrónica femenina se escuchó desde el dispositivo – POR FAVOR, REALICE REGISTRO DE VOZ

— ¿Qué cosa…?

— REGISTRO DE VOZ ACEPTADO. SISTEMA B.I.J.U. ACTIVADO. NUMERO DE DISPOSITIVO: 9. NOMBRE CLAVE: KYUBI

— Cadete, ahora eres el portador y guardián del dispositivo #9. Bienvenido al programa B.I.J.U. – explico la Dra. Shizune

— No entendí nada – el rubio solo se rasco un poco la cabeza sin saber de qué hablaban, al igual que sus compañeros

El comandante procedió a explicar todo lo relacionado al Sistema B.I.J.U. el cual se basa en un antiguo sistema operativo a base de inteligencia artificial, usando la conciencia de nueve antiguos Rangers, que murieron en batalla hace tiempo. La conciencia de ellos fue preservada en una base de datos y ahora se encontraban en nueve dispositivos. Cada uno le da una habilidad única a su guardián para pelear y proteger a los demás, además de tener la capacidad de compartir ese poder con alguien más, momentáneamente. Pero, el dispositivo número nueve, es el más poderoso, pues posee la clave para liberar un código muy poderoso llamado J.U.B.I.

El primer Ranger que uso ese dispositivo, pidió que se dividiera en ocho códigos y que se entregaran al portador del último dispositivo para usar su poder en favor de la protección de la tierra. Sin embargo, para hacer uso de ese poder, se necesita entrenamiento y trabajo en equipo con otros Rangers y sobre todo, tener el código genético correcto para usar el dispositivo.

— Naruto, tú y los demás Rangers deben proteger ese dispositivo a como dé lugar – continuo el comandante – con el tiempo, podrás usar su poder, ya sea para ti, o para tus compañeros. Y el resto de los códigos se te entregaran con el tiempo

— Pero supongo que no será muy sencillo ¿verdad? – pregunto Sasuke al darse cuenta de la verdad

— Correcto cadete, los guardianes pondrán a prueba a Naruto y a ustedes, pues serán quienes podrán usar ese poder junto a él. Así que, esto a final de cuentas es un trabajo en equipo

— ¿Y todos los demás guardianes están en las otras ciudades donde hay un cuartel S.E.N.? – pregunto Sakura

— No todos – respondió Shizune – dos de ellos están desaparecidos. El dispositivo #3 y el #7. Esa será la misión del resto de los cadetes. Buscar y localizar esos dispositivos para que Naruto obtenga los códigos y proporcione ese poder a sus compañeros

— Prometo proteger el dispositivo y usarlo para proteger la ciudad, de veras – dijo Naruto con determinación

— Y nosotros te apoyaremos Naruto-kun – Hinata tomo su mano un poco apenada, pero decidida

— Odio admitirlo, pero el dobe tiene razón y mi apoyo – Sasuke siguió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

— También cuentas con mi apoyo – secundo Sakura

— Solo buscare a los guardianes para proteger la ciudad – Sai fue el último, pero solo asintió con la cabeza – debes probar ser digno de ese poder

— Eso te lo probare Sai…

En eso, sonó la alarma de ataque a la ciudad. Al llegar todos a la sala comando, vieron que el ataque era dirigido por Jiroubo y Kidomaru, junto a varios mutantes y Kry-bots. Entre ellos, había el nuevo tipo de robot: el Testa Naranja, el cual era más especializado en combate con espada y más resistente. Los Ranger se prepararon para partir, pero Naruto creyó escuchar una voz en su cabeza que le decía: " _Eres muy débil"_ sin prestarle mucha atención se puso en posición junto a sus compañeros.

— ¿Listos amigos? – pregunto el rubio

— ¡Listos! – y empezó la morfosis – **¡S-E-N- Emergency!**

Los Rangers salieron hacia la ciudad. Naruto y Sasuke en sus respectivas Motor-Cycles llevando a sus compañeras, mientras Sai adquirió la suya propia con una tonalidad verde que la distinguía. Llegaron a la ciudad donde vieron a los Kry-bots y mutantes y empezaron a pelear con ellos. Después de una dura pelea, un poderos temblor sacudió la zona y los Rangers vieron que su origen provenía de Jiroubo y a su lado aparecía Kidomaru.

— Ahora podremos deshacernos de ustedes – hablo el hombre mitad araña mientras preparaba sus flechas

— Los dejare hechos polvo – Jiroubo extendió sus manos hacia el suelo, provocando que salieran pilares de tierra para golpear a sus oponentes

Todos saltaron para esquivar los ataques. Naruto, Hinata y Sai salieron hacia Kidomaru mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se lanzaban contra el robusto enemigo. Naruto y Sai disparaban sus armas laser hacia su enemigo el cual esquivaba ágilmente los disparos, hasta que Hinata se acercó y asesto un fuerte golpe en su estómago, tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero el sujeto ya había creado una protección, usando la sustancia que salía de su boca. En un ágil movimiento, el sirviente del científico lanzo unas telarañas de sus manos y atrapo a la chica Ranger, evitando que escapara. Cuando estaba a punto de dispararle una flecha, Naruto se acercó a una gran velocidad con un puñetazo cargado con elemento viento, similar a cuando lucho con Kabuto, logrando alejar a su enemigo de su novia.

— ¡Sai! Distráelo, liberare a Hinata – hablo Naruto mientras liberaba a su novia

— ¡Debemos detener al enemigo ahora que lo aturdiste! – grito Sai

— ¡No dejare a Hinata atrapada…!

— Eso no pasara – la voz de Kidomaru se escuchó desde atrás – ya me canse de jugar con ustedes

Mientras hablaba, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y unas manchas negras se formaban en su piel, cubriéndolo por completo y después, su mutación le dio una nueva apariencia más demoniaca. En su cabeza aparecieron un par de cuernos pequeños y en su frente se localizaba un tercer ojo. Su piel se tornó roja oscura y su cabello se volvió blanco y muy puntiagudo.

— ¡Ahora que comience el segundo asalto! – el terrible mutante se lanzó a la pelea

Por otro lado, Sakura y Sasuke lograban detener los potentes y lentos ataques de Jiroubo, logrando destruir parte de su ciber armadura. Sakura se preparaba para lanzarle otro poderoso puñetazo, pero de la nada, un Testa Naranja intervino de nuevo, bloqueando su ataque.

— Ya me canse de estas chatarras estorbosas – dijo Sakura muy molesta - ¡Quítate de mi camino! ¡Chaaa!

Con un poderoso puñetazo, logro destruir su rostro y hacer explotar al soldado robótico, pero al levantar la vista, Jiroubo logro levantarse y empezó a mostrar unas manchas negras en su cuerpo, mientras se hacía un poco más grande, más fuerte y su cabellera era una gran melena naranja muy alborotada. Parte de sus brazos y en su frente se apreciaban unas protuberancias. Su piel se tornó totalmente roja oscura.

— ¡Ahora me las pagaran! – Jiroubo lanzo sus manos al suelo y después grandes columnas de tierra se levantaron, de las cuales lograron golpear a Sakura y hacerla caer al suelo totalmente aturdida

— ¡Sakura! – Sasuke se acercó a su compañera, la cual solo estaba un poco herida y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

— Estoy bien Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus hombros con su habilidad curativa – solo necesito un momento para recuperarme

— Yo me encargare – dijo el Ranger Azul mientras se levantaba – no dejare que nadie te lastime nunca

— Sasuke-kun… - la Ranger Rosa se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras y se sentía muy feliz de escucharlas

— ¡Eres un tonto! – grito Jiroubo mientras preparaba otro ataque – tus relámpagos no lograran penetrar mis defensas

— No necesito penetrarlas con mi relámpago – dijo Sasuke mientras enfocaba su energía hacia su arma – solo necesito darte a ti

En un ágil movimiento, Sasuke empezó a correr alrededor de su enemigo, el cual trataba de darle con sus columnas de tierra sin éxito. Mientras esto pasaba, Sakura se curaba y estaba al tanto del plan de su compañero. Cuando Jiroubo creyó que podría darle, este desapareció de su vista y apareció frente a él y de sus manos, brotaron grandes llamaradas.

— Comete esto – Sasuke arremetió con ambos puños - ¡Doble Saeta de fuego! – sus puños conectaron contra su enemigo y lograron hacer que retrocediera unos pasos

— Ese ataque… no lograra derribarme – dijo Jiroubo un poco herido

— Pero este sí, ¡Sakura ahora! – Sasuke dio un gran salto para revelar a su compañera rosa detrás de el

— ¡Puño cometa rosa! – Sakura logro golpearlo en su estómago, pero este no salió herido como la vez anterior

— Con mi mutación a nivel dos, tus ataques son pocos efectivos…

— Pero eres más lento – Sasuke se encontraba detrás de el - ¡Ataque de Kirin!

Un poderoso relámpago cayó sobre el mutante, logrando aturdirlo. Desesperado por verse en esa condición, decidió crear un domo de tierra para cubrirse de los demás ataques. Del otro lado del combate, Kidomaru superaba cuerpo a cuerpo a Naruto y Sai, mientras Hinata trataba de liberarse de las telarañas. En eso, vio como alguien mordía las telarañas en sus pies. Al bajar la vista, pudo ver a Ric que la ayudaba a escapar.

— Muchas gracias Ric – dijo Hinata acariciando su cabeza de metal – prometo que te recompensare

Hinata salió a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero el enemigo parecía ser muy fuerte con su nueva mutación. Hinata cargo con un impulso que disparo de su palma derecha y logro estampar al enemigo, pero era muy resistente. Kidomaru lanzo otra flecha hacia Hinata que logró esquivar.

— Veamos si puedes esquivar esto – el mutante empezó a sacar tres flechas desde su boca y con su arco las disparo hacia la Ranger purpura

— ¡Hinata! – Naruto trato de salir en su ayuda, pero no llegaría a tiempo

— ¡Palmas protectoras! – Hinata movió sus manos con gran velocidad mientras de sus dedos salían unos hilos de energía que desviaron las flechas – con eso bastara

Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo al usar mucha energía. Kidomaru se acercaba y preparaba otra flecha, pero Naruto lo volvió a impactar con su puño y preparo sus armas laser junto a Sai. El mutante de seis brazos salto para esquivar todos los disparos y lanzo un gran montón de telarañas, atrapando a Naruto y a Sai.

— La última vez trataste de matarme – dijo Kidomaru mientras se paraba frente a Sai – ahora te devolveré el favor

— Adelante, no tienes lo que hace falta – Sai no se inmutaba ante la amenaza del mutante

— Maldición – Naruto trataba de liberarse, pero era en vano – si tan solo tuviera más poder…

— _Concéntrate en tus manos_ – una voz resonó en la cabeza del Ranger rojo

— ¿Quién eres? – Naruto hablo sin escuchar nada

— _¡No pierdas el tiempo chico!_ – la voz volvió a resonar como si fuera una bestia furiosa

Sin darse cuenta, unas poderosas ráfagas de viento salieron de las manos del líder Ranger y empezó a liberarse de las telarañas. Sin poder planear algo rápido, Naruto se abalanzo contra su enemigo y logro proteger a su compañero, mientras recibía una fuerte herida en su abdomen. En un momento rápido, saco sus armas laser y disparo de forma rápida y logro alejar a su enemigo y tirarlo al suelo.

— Eres un tonto – dijo Sai mientras era liberado por su líder – solo lograste salir herido

— Tú lo dijiste – dijo Naruto con dificultad – debía demostrarte que era un buen líder y como tal, debo proteger a mis amigos

— Yo no soy tu amigo…

— Pues que mal, porque para mí lo eres – dijo Naruto terminando de liberarlo – y no permitiré que mueras. Ya perdí a mi padre, no perderé a un amigo

Sai se dio cuenta de la sinceridad del Ranger rojo. Él había sido entrenado para no mostrar sentimientos. Solo debía cumplir su misión. Al momento, se dio cuenta que podía haber muerto. Fallar a su Comandante no era lo malo, sino el saber que su vida sería desechada y nadie se preocuparía por él, excepto por Naruto. Se levantó y miro a su compañero. Podría jurar que detrás de su casco, le estaba sonriendo como buen amigo. El primero que había tenido, claro después de…

— ¡Malditos! – grito Kidomaru caminando con dificultad - ¡Ya me canse de jugar!

— _Vuelve a concentrar tu energía en tu brazo_ – la extraña voz volvió a hablar con Naruto

— De acuerdo – Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de energía, la cual empezó a formar una gran esfera con cuatro aspas que giraban a gran velocidad - ¡Comete eso! ¡Disparo Rasen Shuriken!

La esfera de gran poder salió disparada desde el brazo derecho del Ranger rojo, impactando al mutante de seis brazos, lanzándolo lejos para después provocar una leve explosión que logro herirlo y desactivar su mutación. Naruto respiraba con dificultad al sentirse sin mucha energía. Antes de caer fue sostenido por Sai en lo que Hinata llegaba junto con Ric para ayudarlo. En eso, notaron que Sakura y Sasuke trataban de destruir el domo de tierra donde se encontraba Jiroubo.

— No podemos destruirlo con nuestras armas – dijo Sasuke un poco cansado – necesitamos más poder

— Tal vez si disparamos nuestras armas al mismo tiempo – dijo Naruto – Sai, prepara tu arma

— Ya no tienen suficiente energía Naruto-kun – Hinata hablo mientras analizaba la situación – necesitamos un arma con más potencia…

— _Rangers_ – la voz de la Dra. Shizune se escuchó en sus cascos – _usen a Ric_

Al decir esto, Ric libero un raro cilindro que cayó en las manos de Naruto.

— Esto es raro – dijo Naruto – bueno, no pierdo nada ¡Ric, Atrápalo!

Al lanzarlo al aire, Ric lo atrapo con su boca y automáticamente se transformó en un arma con dos cañones y de gran poder, el cual callo en las manos de los Rangers.

— Ahora si estoy sorprendido – dijo Sasuke apreciando el arma

— ¡Esto es genial!

— _Rangers, Ric puede transformarse en un arma de gran poder_ – continuo Shizune – _úsenlo para acabar con enemigos más poderosos. Solo necesitan darle un poco de energía_

— Bien, hagámoslo – Naruto sostuvo el arma mientras sus compañeros se colocaban a los lados para sostener el arma y darle energía

— ¡Cañón Canino! ¡Fuego! – los cinco Rangers dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras un potente rayo láser disparaba contra el domo de tierra destruyéndolo al instante

De los escombros, Jiroubo salió totalmente herido y sin el nivel dos de mutación. Sakura se acercó hacia el con su morpher en mano.

— Llego la hora de arrestarte – al momento, sus compañeros se colocaron a su lado - ¡Modo juicio!

Una luz salió disparada hacia el mutante, mientras dos luces empezaban a parpadear para determinar la sentencia del culpable.

— Jiroubo, se te acusa de participar en asaltos a laboratorios de múgatenos y ser parte de la organización de Orochimaru – dictamino los cargos la Ranger rosa

— Esto no me puede pasar a mi… - Jiroubo jadeaba por el cansancio sin poder escapar hasta que la luz roja en forma de cruz apareció en el morpher - ¡No!

— ¡Culpable! – fue el veredicto de los demás Rangers

— ¡Detención! – al instante una luz proveniente del morpher de Sakura atrapo a Jiroubo, atrapándolo en la tarjeta de detención

— _¡Sáquenme de aquí!_ – los gritos de Jiroubo se escuchaban desde la pequeña tarjeta, sin lograr nada

— Uno menos, falta otro – hablo Naruto mientras recogía la tarjeta y se dirigían a la búsqueda del otro mutante

Muy lejos de ahí, Kidomaru estaba herido y ya no podía activar su nivel dos de mutación. Resignado, no le quedo de otra que activar un control remoto en sus manos, para desaparecer al instante. En eso, los Rangers ya estaban cerca de la zona, cuando un repentino estruendo sacudió la ciudad. Al mirar hacia el cielo, vieron como aparecía un inmenso robot con una armadura negra, un casco puntiagudo con tres cuernos, un visor negro y con seis brazos con una mini arma laser.

— ¡Ahora los voy a aplastar! – Kidomaru se encontraba pilotando al inmenso robot

— Creo que es hora de emparejar la pelea – dijo Sai al ver la situación

— Es verdad – Naruto tomo su morpher – Comandante, necesitamos nuestros Zords

— Ya van en camino Rangers – el comandante hablo desde el comando central, mientras la Dra. Shizune activaba la secuencia de activación.

Desde la base de S.E.N. se abrieron cinco compuertas donde salieron cinco grandes vehículos a los cuales cada Ranger abordo el suyo.

— ¡Delta Runner #1 activado! – dijo Naruto desde un vehículo muy similar a una patrulla muy moderna y con franjas rojas - ¡Esto es genial!

— ¡Delta Runner #2 activado! – Dijo Sasuke pilotando un vehículo volador color azul con dos hélices circulares a los lados que usaba para disparar y volar – a esto le llamo poder

— ¡Delta Runner #3 en línea! – Sai abordo un vehículo acorazado donde se transportaba un gran arma laser. Era de color verde – no está nada mal

— ¡Delta Runner #4 listo! – Hinata usaba un vehículo color purpura con dos faros usados para misiones nocturnas o para segar al enemigo – con esto protegeremos la ciudad

— ¡Delta Runner #5 en acción! – Sakura montaba un vehículo con franjas rosas, que llevaba una señal de luz para apoyar a otros vehículos y capturar al enemigo – acabemos con este enemigo ¡Cha!

— _Rangers_ – hablo el comandante dentro de la cabina de mando de cada Ranger – _trabajen en equipo y combinen sus Zords para derrotar a su enemigo_

— ¡Si señor! – dijeron los Rangers al mismo tiempo

— Bien amigos, primero debemos inmovilizarlo – dijo Naruto mientras aceleraba con su Zord

— No te quedaras con toda la diversión dobe – Sasuke apresuro el paso

— Les recuerdo que yo también quiero divertirme – Sai se preparó un poco emocionado

— Estos chicos – dijo Sakura resignada – parecen niños pequeños con nuevos juguetes ¿verdad Hinata?

— Al menos cumplen con su misión Sakura-chan – Hinata soltó una pequeña risita mientras se preparaba

Hinata fue la primera en acercarse, y con sus grandes faros, logro cegar la vista de Kidomaru. Sasuke y Sakura rodearon al enemigo. Sasuke activo las armas de su vehículo y varios cohetes golpearon al enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder. Kidomaru se enfureció y desde su Zord, lanzo varias granadas al aire, las cuales al impactar causarían gran daño a la ciudad. Sai activo un dispositivo de su Zord y un arma laser apareció para disparar hacia las granadas y destruirlas todas en el aire. Naruto tomo impulso y con gran velocidad su vehículo dio un gran salto y golpeo a su enemigo derribándolo por completo.

— Terminemos con esto chicos – dijo Naruto - ¡Hora del Megazord!

— ¡Entendido! ¡Delta Squad Megazord!

Los cinco Rangers lograron combinar a sus megazords, dando paso a un imponente Megazord. En sus manos, se encontraba el arma usada por Sai anteriormente. El robot de Kidomaru se levantó con varios daños. De sus seis brazos, aparecieron seis mini armas laser.

— ¡Veamos quien tiene las mejores armas! – grito Kidomaru desde su robot

— ¡Es hora de arrestarte! – dijo Sai - ¡Modo Juicio!

El brazo donde se encontraba el Zord de Sakura mostro la luz del juicio. Después de un momento, se mostró la cruz roja que indicaba el veredicto final.

— ¡Culpable¡ - dijo Naruto – es hora de terminar con esto

— ¡Arma Delta¡ ¡Fuego!

Las armas de ambos robots salieron disparadas. Cuando parecía que Kidomaru saldría victorioso, los daños de su Zord empezaron a mostrar varias fallas, logrando que el disparo destruyera el cuerpo del Zord y acabando con el enemigo por completo. Kidomaru cayó al suelo totalmente herido y trato de escapar, pero se vio bloqueado por Sai que lo miraba mientras sus compañeros estaban detrás de él.

— Adelante – dijo Kidomaru con ira – yo no… te iba a tener piedad… tu no la tengas conmigo

— Descuida, no tendré piedad contigo – dijo Sai apuntándolo con su morpher – pero no manchare mis manos con alguien como tu ¡Detención!

— ¡Nooo! – Kidomaru fue cegado por una luz para quedar atrapado en una tarjeta - _¡Esta me las pagaran!_

— Se hizo justicia – fueron las palabras de Sai, mientras sus compañeros lo acompañaban, celebrando su victoria

Mientras los Rangers celebraban su victoria, en la guarida de Orochimaru los tres sirvientes restantes estaban furiosos por la derrota y captura de sus compañeros. Kabuto se encontraba frente a los tres individuos.

— La derrota de Kidomaru y Jiroubo nos costó un Zord, un testa naranja y varios soldados mutantes – hablo Kabuto frente a ellos

— Esos dos fracasaron de forma tan patética – dijo Sakon con burla – era demasiado fácil…

— Ya que estas muy animado Sakon – la voz de Orochimaru se escuchó detrás de los tres – tú serás el siguiente en atacar. Y no volverás hasta traer la victoria o al Ranger rojo contigo

— Descuide amo – dijo el sujeto mostrando una mirada maliciosa – mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de penetrar su base mejor que como lo hizo Kabuto ¿Verdad Ukon?

— Los destruiremos desde adentro – una voz salió desde atrás de la cabeza de Sakon

— Excelente. Kabuto ¿Qué hay del paradero de Karin Uzumaki? – continuo el científico loco

— El rastro se pierde en la ciudad. Por suerte, va acompañado de los otros dos sujetos de prueba rebeldes

— ¿Hablas de Jugo y Shigetsu?

— Afirmativo

— Con ellos a su lado, será más fácil localizarlos – Orochimaru se dispuso a mirar la fotografía de una chica peli roja y dos chicos a su lado – con ella, mi mutante perfecto estará completo

Regresando a los cuarteles de S.E.N. los Rangers se encontraban en el comedor festejando su victoria. Sakura curaba el brazo derecho de Sasuke que estaba con algunos rasguños mientras que Naruto era atendido por Hinata, pero por alguna extraña razón, varias de sus heridas físicas sanaron muy rápido. Habían entregado a los nuevos prisioneros y mañana serian interrogados para obtener información de Orochimaru.

— Al menos tus heridas no fueron graves Naruto-kun – dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio – pero ¿Qué hay de la voz que escuchaste durante la batalla?

— No lo sé, parecía como la de un monstruo o algo así…

— "Para tu información, yo fui alguien de respeto en mis tiempos" – una voz algo robótica y grave se escuchó del brazo del rubio

— ¡¿Acaso ese brazalete hablo?! – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido

— "Valla falta de respeto. No puedo creer que seas mi guardián" – la voz volvió a hablar con enojo

— Eres la inteligencia artificial del Sistema B.I.J.U. – dedujo Sasuke – eso explica tu aumento de poder

— Tú fuiste quien me ayudo – concluyo el líder rojo

— "Al fin te diste cuenta. ¿Por qué me toco un cabeza hueca como guardián?"

— ¡No soy un cabeza hueca para tu información!

— "Como sea. Solo recuerda que si no tienes cuidado, podrías exponer mi poder y el de mis hermanos"

— No voy a fallar, eso tenlo por seguro ¡De veras! – respondió el rubio con su habitual sonrisa

— "Eso espero" – la voz del dispositivo se despidió con una leve risa de burla

— Al parecer, ya tiene un nuevo amigo Naruto – dijo Sakura

— Y si trabajos juntos, nadie nos podrá vencer – continuo Hinata muy alegre

— Hablando de mantenerse juntos – Sasuke señalo hacia la entrada del comedor donde se acercaba Sai

El pálido cadete se sentó al lado de Naruto sin decir nada, dejando extrañados a todos, para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro libre del rubio.

— ¿Estás bien Sai? – pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso ante la acción de un libro

— Leí en un libro, que para demostrar tu respeto hacia los demás, siempre muestres algo de cariño hacia el – dijo el chico sin despegar la cabeza del hombro del rubio

— Eso es verdad. Pero, ¡Quita tu cabeza de mi hombro!

— Perdón, creo que malinterprete las cosas…

— Además, ¿Por qué hacer eso Sai? – pregunto Sakura un poco confusa

— Porque les debo una disculpa a todos – dijo Sai mirando a todos con una cara de tristeza – de pequeño fui entrenado para cumplir mi objetivo. Pero me di cuenta que la muerte no significa fracaso, sino dolor hacia tus amigos

— Puedes derrotar a tu enemigo – concluyo Sasuke – pero de nada sirve, si a los que proteges mueren

— Correcto – dijo Sai mientras estrechaba su mano derecha hacia Naruto – te pido disculpas por mi actitud en el pasado y te reconozco como mi líder

— Gracias Sai, te prometo no defraudarte…

— Pero aun no tienes "eso" que te hace un hombre

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Naruto trato de atacar a su compañero, pero Hinata y Sakura lo detuvieron

— Al menos ya podremos trabajar en equipo – dijo Sasuke

— Pero debes controlar tu forma de expresarte – dijo Sakura que soltó a un Naruto más controlado por su novia

— Tienes razón – dijo Sai – tratare de mejorar mi forma de expresarme. Gracias, fea

— … diablos – fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de ver explotar a su compañera

— ¡AHORA SI TE MATO! – fue el grito de batalla de Sakura mientras Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke trataban de controlarla

Y así, otra noche llena de triunfo, gritos y unos cuantos Rangers heridos por los golpes de la temperamental peli rosa, concluyo para los jóvenes Rangers. Pero lejos de ahí, tres siluetas abordaban el tren bala con destino a la ciudad de Konoha desde la ciudad de Suna.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la ciudad de Konoha? – una voz un poco siniestra pregunto a una chica a su lado

— Creo que al menos unos cinco días Gaara – respondió la chica de cabellos rubios con una mirada fría y calculadora

— Veamos si esos Rangers que comento nuestro padre son tan hábiles – hablo la tercera voz con un poco de alardeo

— Veamos si el guardián #9 es digno de tener mi poder…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola amigos lectores, aqui la continuacion de este capitulo. Hes estado avanzando para no tener que estar a las prisas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y doy gracias por su apoyo. Ahora lo bueno, les pido un poco de apoyo para las ideas del futuro. Necesito consejos sobre que personajes poner como villanos. Para los que conocen la saga de Power Rangers SPD, hay algunos enemigos clave en la historia y sobre todo, aliados clave. Necesito de estos enemigos:**

 **\- Uno con habilidad de copiar la apariencia de sus enemigos**

 **\- Un rival para Kakashi, que no sea Obito (Ups, alerta de Spoiler)**

 **\- Dos enemigos que sean hermanos y muy poderosos**

 **Sobre los Rangers que faltan por aparecer (Sombra, Naranja, Omega y Gato) ya estan quienes usaran esos trajes, pero no revelare mas (bueno, solo para aquellos que dejen un review XD) Sin mas que decir, me despido, gracias por todo amigos.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	6. Cap 5: Enemigo Interiror

**Power Rangers:**

 **S.E.N**

 **(Súper Escuadrón Ninja)**

 **Capítulo 5: "Enemigo interior"**

Una batalla entre los Rangers y un mutante se libraba en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha. Los cinco Rangers llevaban varias horas persiguiendo a un mutante con el cabello color gris con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho color verde. Tenía sus labios pintados de color turquesa y usaba un traje de batalla similar al de los Rangers, pero en color gris oscuro con hombreras de armadura. Después de mucha persecución, se detuvieron en una amplia zona para pelear. Sasuke y Naruto peleaban contra el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el sujeto era muy resistente. Sai cargo sus armas y lanzo un disparo laser cuando Sasuke y Naruto se apartaron de su camino. El disparo logro aturdir al mutante y dejarlo medio inconsciente en el suelo. Naruto se acercó hacia el con su morpher en mano.

— Tu nombre es Sakon – dijo el Ranger rojo – es hora de que seas arrestado ¡Detención!

Un haz de luz rodeo a Sakon, pero él seguía tirado en el suelo mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Naruto siguió intentándolo, pero simplemente, él no era introducido en la tarjeta de detención.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? – Naruto veía su morpher extrañado

— Tal vez lo descompusiste – dijo Sai acercándose

— ¡Detención! – Hinata decidió usar su morpher, pero también fallo – no solo el morpher de Naruto-kun, también el mío

— El radar muestra que este sujeto tiene demasiado poder – dijo Sakura – para ser arrestado debe perder más energía

— Entonces debemos debilitarlo – Sasuke lo tomo del cuello y apuntaba su puño derecho hacia el

— ¡Espera Sasuke! – Naruto detuvo el golpe – aun si Sakura tiene razón, esa no es la forma

— ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

— Tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua – dijo Sai sacando un par de esposas para colocárselas al mutante – es la primera vez que hago esto

— Pienso que deberíamos debilitarlo – dijo Sasuke desactivando su transformación con enojo – no puedes ser tan bueno con todos dobe

— Lo se teme, pero aun así es lo correcto – Naruto ayudo a Sai a llevar al prisionero seguido de Hinata

— Sasuke-kun ¿Estas bien? – Sakura puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero – él tiene razón al igual que tu

— Tsk. Como sea – el Uchiha se alejo con molestia

De regreso a los cuarteles de S.E.N. Naruto y Sai llevaban al prisionero que solo mantenía una sonrisa burlona sin oponer resistencia alguna. Al llegar, el comandante solicito a Sasuke que lo llevara a una celda en la zona de prisioneros. Durante el camino, Sakon miraba todo con lujo de detalle, pero Sasuke había notado ese detalle.

— No entiendo como ese tonto de Kabuto fallo al infiltrarse a este lugar – dijo el mutante con malicia – solo un tonto como el fallaría

— Y tú eres el tonto que se dejó atrapar – dijo Sasuke empujándolo contra la pared mientras se dirigía a un panel digital para abrir la reja laser de la celda – aunque tu plan de infiltración fallo

— El mío si… - sin siquiera terminar, Sakon rompió las esposas con facilidad y tomo del cuello al Ranger para levantarlo en el aire – pero el de "el" no

— ¿Que…? – antes de poder terminar, unas ráfagas laser golpearon al mutante logrando hacer que soltara a Sasuke

— Debes tener más cuidado cadete – Kakashi se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo acompañado del Sargento Asuma y Gai – da las gracias de que pasábamos por aquí

— Tsk, yo pude haberme encargado – Sasuke se levantó del suelo con dolor en su cuello mientras los otros sargentos metían a Sakon a la celda y la cerraban

— Solo ten cuidado Sasuke – Kakashi se alejó seguido de sus compañeros sargentos

— Veo que los colores si determinan el orden de respeto – dijo Sakon con malicia desde dentro de la celda

— ¡Cállate! – Sasuke grito con furia - ¡Espero que te pudras en esa celda!

— Como digas. Nos veremos después, hermano – Sakon soltó una amplia carcajada mientras Sasuke se alejaba

Después de eso, regreso a la habitación común donde sus compañeros Rangers y cadetes se relajaban un rato. Se sentó con cansancio en el sofá mientras veía un poco de televisión, hasta que fue interrumpido por los ladridos de Ric.

— Ya te había dicho que no jugaría contigo Ric – dijo Sasuke con enojo – ve a molestar al dobe o a alguien mas

— Tranquilo Sasuke – hablo Sai sentándose a su lado – está programado para convivir con los Rangers. Yo estuve jugando con el junto a Naruto y ahora te busca a ti

— No estoy de humor para esto – dijo Sasuke saliendo del lugar con enojo – tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Sasuke salió con molestia en su rostro. Sakura salía de la sala de las chicas y vio a su compañero, lo cual le preocupo. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no debía molestarlo. Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata hablaban con el comandante sobre el uso del dispositivo #9, pues ahora que se había activado y había otorgado parte de su poder al rubio, era necesario saber cómo usarlo.

— El dispositivo funciona como una base de datos y se enlaza con tu morpher y el de tus compañeros Ranger – explico el comandante – el código #9 es solo para ti, pero los demás códigos pueden ser transferidos a otro Ranger, para que ambos usen ese poder

— Eso significa que no solo Naruto-kun se beneficiara del poder de los demás guardianes – hablo Hinata con asombro

— Esto nos otorgara más poder para atrapar a Orochimaru – dijo Naruto emocionado – pero, ¿Por qué mi energía se agota rápidamente?

— El problema es, que los antiguos Rangers que tenían ese poder tenían genes especiales y provenían de una línea de sangre que les daba más resistencia. Tú tienes la sangre de tu padre, un gran Ranger en su tiempo y la de tu madre que también fue una cadete excepcional, por eso puedes usar el dispositivo

— Eso significa que mi papa…

— Así es – el comandante sonrió con orgullo – tu padre fue el anterior usuario del dispositivo #9 y antes de morir, su última petición fue que tú lo heredaras

— Pero ¿Cuándo estaba en su poder no tenía los demás códigos? – pregunto la oji perla con mucha curiosidad

— Sí, pero por seguridad, el dispositivo borra los códigos por si llega a ser robado. La inteligencia artificial del dispositivo se encarga de eso

— "Solo espero que seas muy cuidadoso, así como lo fue tu padre" – dijo la voz electrónica del dispositivo

— Descuida, te prometo que daré todo de mi para protegerte a ti, a mis compañeros y a Hinata, cueste lo que cueste, de veras – el rubio miro con determinación el dispositivo, mientras su comandante lo miraba con orgullo y su novia le sonreía por ser tan cariñoso con ella

— "Eso ya lo veremos" – la voz se despidió con una ligera risa

— ¿Cuándo obtendré los demás códigos? – pregunto Naruto

— El comandante de la ciudad de Suna, Rasa del Desierto, ha enviado al guardián del código #1 junto a una escolta de seguridad – explico el comandante – pronto llegaran a estos cuarteles

Mientras las explicaciones del comandante seguían hacia el rubio, en la guarida de Orochimaru los experimentos continuaban. Mientras Tayuyá practicaba con su flauta y Kimimaro descansaba en su habitación, Kabuto se encontraba analizando unas muestras de sangre junto a su maestro demente.

— Tal y como dijo amo – hablo el secuas con malicia – la sangre Uzumaki tiene la resistencia celular que necesitamos. Supera por mucho la línea sanguínea de los Senju

— Es correcto – hablo el científico mientras observaba una gran capsula llena de un líquido verde y dentro había un cuerpo inerte flotando en el líquido – fue gracias a las muestras que conseguí en el pasado que logre completar el 70% del cuerpo de mi mutante perfecto…

— **Sigues jugando con esa basura Orochimaru** – una voz tenebrosa se escuchó en el laboratorio

Del suelo de laboratorio, apareció una especie de planta con una gran mandíbula verde. Al abrirse revelo a un sujeto con un cuerpo dividido en dos colores: una parte blanca pálida con sonrisa colmilluda, ojos amarillos y cabello verde, la otra era una parte totalmente negra sin boca y un ojo amarillo. Detrás de él, una compuerta se abría revelando a Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori y Deidara y un sujeto con un traje de batalla viejo, pero usaba una máscara naranja en forma de espiral y solo tenía un agujero en la zona del ojo derecho.

— Dijiste que necesitabas más recursos – hablo Kakuzu levantando un portafolio con varios instrumentos tecnológicos – hablemos rápido. El tiempo es dinero

— Siempre directo al grano ¿verdad Kakuzu? – hablo con arrogancia Hidan

— ¡Que increíble! – el sujeto de mascara miraba todo el laboratorio con asombro y con una voz infantil y tonta – yo siempre quise tener un laboratorio para jugar y hacer cosas divertidas…

— **¡No toques nada Tobi!** – la voz venia de la figura totalmente oscura, para que después hablara la blanca – déjalo, recuerda que Tobi es un buen chico

— ¡Así es, señor Zetsu! – grito el enmascarado - ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

— ¡Ya cierra la boca Tobi! – grito Deidara muy alterado – eres una verdadera molestia

— Volviendo a lo importante – hablo Orochimaru mientras Kabuto le entregaba una maleta – aquí está el efectivo y el suero para "ella"

— **Más te vale que esto la ayude a recuperarse** – volvió a hablar la misma silueta negra

— Aquí tienes lo tuyo – Kakuzu le entrego el maletín lleno de armas, ciber soldados y otro disco con un Zord – la próxima vez, te costara mas

— Descuiden, una vez que termine este cuerpo perfecto, nuestros planes tendrán efecto – hablo Orochimaru – pero necesitare ayuda para un último componente. Necesitare de sus servicios otra vez

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Tobi quiere ayudar! – el sujeto levantaba la mano de manera infantil

— Si Tobi va, solo lo arruinara. Necesitas talento como el nuestro – hablo Deidara de forma engreída

— Como sea – fue lo único que respondió Sasori - ¿A quién debemos buscar?

— A estos tres, se llaman Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin… - dijo Kabuto mostrando una fotografía de los tres

Al día siguiente, en los cuarteles de S.E.N. los Rangers estaban en sus habituales sesiones de entrenamiento matutinas, hasta que un grito muy fuerte se escuchó en las instalaciones. Los cadetes seguidos por los sargentos llegaron a la sala de las chicas para contemplar a dos de ellas tristes y furiosas.

— Alguien destruyo mi ropa y varias de mis fotografías – dijo Ino con rabia

— ¿Quién se atrevió a arruinar mis armas de entrenamiento? – dijo Tenten con desesperación

De repente, un gran escándalo se escuchó en la sala de los chicos. Al llegar vieron un escenario muy similar al de las chicas.

— ¿Quién fue el irrespetuoso que arruino mis libros? – dijo Neji viendo a sus compañeros con enojo

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Mis trajes de entrenamientos arruinados y rotos! – grito Lee con lágrimas en sus ojos

— Alguien hizo girones mi almohada, que fastidio – dijo Shikamaru

— Mi granja de hormigas, arruinada – Shino emanaba un aura oscura de enojo

— ¡Mis raciones de botanas! – Chouji grito totalmente alterado

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! – grito Kiba mientras veía a su compañero canino Akamaru vestido de gato, mientras el usaba una camisa con un logo de "Yo amo a los gatos" - ¿Quién fue el gracioso?

— Que extraño – Sai se acercó a un rincón donde estaba un cuaderno suyo – ninguna de mis cosas fue tocada

— Mi Ramen y mis cosas también no fueron tocadas

— ¡Ya deja de fingir! – Kiba tomo a Naruto del cuello mientras lo zarandeaba – deja de hacerte el bromista y confiesa

— ¡Yo no fui cara de perro! No tengo razón para hacer algo así

— Es curioso que solo nuestras cosas y las de Hinata y Sakura estén intactas – dijo el pálido Ranger

— Es verdad – Hinata se acercó para ayudar a su novio – nadie toco nuestras cosas

— De seguro Naruto no lo hizo por ser tu novio, pero eso fue muy obvio – Kiba siguió sacudiendo al rubio

— De nada sirve culpar a alguien sin pruebas – Neji se acercó tomando a Kiba para detenerlo – vamos por algo sencillo y revisemos las cámaras de seguridad

Todos iban caminando a la sala de seguridad. Durante el camino, Sakura observo que Sasuke no había dicho ninguna palabra. Al llegar, encontraron a un joven cadete con el cabello castaño un poco alborotado y con él, estaba el Sargento Iruka y otro llamado Ebisu.

— Hola chicos - hablo el joven cadete - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

— Hola Konohamaru – saludo Naruto a su amigo - necesitamos revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la sala de los hombres y mujeres

— No hay problema – el chico tecleaba algo en la computadora – aquí esta

Todos se acercaron a la pantalla, para apreciar que una silueta cubierta en las sombras entraba a la sala común de los chicos y las chicas usando el pase de Cadete y empezaba a destruir todo. Luego vieron que el desconocido trataba de entrar a la sala de comando, pero no pudo pues el comandante estaba ahí junto a varias asistentes. Al acercar la cámara, solo lograron apreciar una cabellera corta un poco alborotada y con un poco de brillo amarillo.

— ¡Fuiste tú Naruto! – gritaron todos, menos Hinata, Sai y Sasuke que seguía muy callado

— ¡Les juro por mi Ramen que no fui yo! – dijo el rubio retrocediendo hacia la puerta con miedo

— Pagaras por esto Naruto – dijo Kiba con enojo

— ¡Esperen! – Hinata se puso delante de el – yo también estoy segura que no fue el

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Neji - ¿Acaso estuviste con él? ¿O viste que estaba dormido?

— Bu-bueno, y-yo…

La pobre chica y Naruto se sonrojaron, pues la noche pasada habían estado conversando en el comedor hasta tarde y para evitar molestias con los chicos, Hinata le ofreció al rubio dormir con ella y nada más. El rubio había madrugado temprano y volvió a su cama sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— Miren, no tengo con que demostrarles mi inocencia – dijo el rubio poniéndose frente a su novia y encarando a sus amigos – pero si esto los calma, pueden desquitarse conmigo si quieren

— … - el silencio de los cadetes dejo en claro la inocencia del Ranger rojo

— Naruto dice la verdad – la voz del comandante se escuchó detrás de ellos

— ¿Entonces quien fue? – pregunto Sakura

— Preguntémosle al cadete Uchiha – el viejo comandante se giró hacia el mencionado, que solo mostro una cara de enojo – o debo llamarte "Ukon"

Al escuchar ese nombre, todos quedaron sorprendidos mientras el mencionado soltó una carcajada con locura para después sacar su arma laser y disparar al suelo, creando una distracción para empezar a correr. Al recuperar la visión del momento, el comandante empezó a explicar la situación mientras revisaban las cámaras de vigilancia buscando al Ranger.

— La Dra. Shizune reviso el expediente del mutante que atraparon – el comandante abrió un expediente holográfico frente a todos – Sakon tiene un gemelo. Ambos se sometieron a los experimentos de Orochimaru logrando una habilidad para traspasarse al cuerpo de otros

— ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Kiba enojado

— Ukon, el gemelo de Sakon puede traspasar su ADN al cuerpo de otra persona para manipularse en él y controlar su cuerpo, controlando su sistema nervioso

— Entonces, ese sujeto está manipulando a Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura preocupada

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? – dijo Naruto enojado

— Cuando el cadete Uchiha dirigía al mutante a su celda, este empezó a provocarle enojo y logro librarse de las esposas para sujetarlo del cuello. Con un simple contacto con el cuerpo de su víctima, Ukon puede transferirse sin problemas…

— Eso no explica el cómo lo empezó a controlar – Sai analizaba la situación con cuidado

— Sakon altero la mente de Sasuke, eso lo hizo más manipulable – explico Kakashi – y como son dos sujetos dentro de un cuerpo, la tarjeta de detención no pudo atraparlos. Las tarjetas solo pueden capturar a una persona a la vez…

Antes de poder continuar, una explosión se escuchó en los cuarteles. Al revisar las cámaras, vieron como Sasuke caminaba por la zona de celdas con dirección a donde estaba Sakon. Naruto, Sai y Hinata activaron su transformación Ranger y tomaron rumbo a la zona de ataque, pero Sakura empezó a correr en otra dirección. Sasuke llego a la zona de detención y libero al mutante que sonreía con malicia.

— Sí que te tardaste hermano – el mutante se acercó a su liberador

— Ya realice el sabotaje a los Zords, es momento de irnos y activar al nuestro – hablo Sasuke usando la voz de Ukon

— ¡Alto ahí! – Naruto llego junto a sus compañeros apuntando con sus armas - ¡Ríndanse ahora o…!

— ¡¿O qué?! – hablo Ukon – adelante dispara. Si deseas detenerme, debes atacar el cuerpo de tu amigo

— Maldito… - Naruto corrió para detener el cuerpo de su compañero, pero ambos soltaron unas bombas de humo y escaparon del lugar.

Los mutantes salieron de los cuarteles a toda prisa, pero en una zona amplia, Sakura los esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

— ¡Quítate del camino! – grito Ukon desde el cuerpo de Sasuke - ¡O sufre las consecuencias!

— Sé que estás ahí Sasuke-kun – Sakura levanto su arma y la lanzo al suelo donde se encontraba el enemigo – pero si no es así, dispárame

— Con gusto – Sasuke levanto el arma y apunto a la Ranger

Al momento de apretar el gatillo, la mano del cadete empezó a temblar y se negaba a disparar, sorprendiendo al mutante a su lado y tranquilizando a la chica.

— ¡¿Pero qué… pasa?! – Ukon no lograba controlar por completo el cuerpo de Sasuke

— Sasuke-kun, sé que sigues molesto por no haber sido seleccionado como el Ranger rojo – Sakura se acercaba lentamente – pero recuerda que tus amigos estamos aquí para trabajar juntos y superar cualquier problema. Yo confió en ti y siempre estaré a tu lado…

— ¡Cállate! – Sakon vio las intenciones de Sakura y se lanzó al ataque, pero una mano lo detuvo

— No dejare… que toques a Sakura – Sasuke hablaba con su propia voz, luchando por dominar su cuerpo

Sakon vio que su hermano estaba perdiendo el control del cuerpo del Ranger y tratando de liberarse, un disparo laser lo aturdió. Al lugar llegaban Naruto, Hinata y Sai respaldando a Sakura que activaba su morpher para transformarse.

— ¡No nos atraparan!

Sakon tomo a su hermano que trataba de retomar el control y salieron huyendo mientras los Rangers los seguían, perdiéndolos de vista. Después de un rato, vieron a Sakon detrás de dos siluetas mientras las veía con una sonrisa. Frente a él, había dos Sasuke, de rodillas y totalmente cansados.

— ¿Pero qué paso? – Naruto vio todo muy enojado

— Veamos si son buenos para reconocer a su amigo – Sakon señalo a los dos Sasuke – la habilidad de mi hermano es poder copiar la apariencia del cuerpo que invadió y ver en sus recuerdos. Una copia perfecta

— Su ADN es casi idéntico – hablo Hinata usando su habilidad y el escáner – no tenemos el tiempo de descubrir quién es el original

— ¡Chicos, dispárenos a ambos! – hablo uno de los Sasuke - ¡solo así detendrán a esos mutantes!

— ¡No importa lo que pase! – continuo el otro Sasuke - ¡Debemos cumplir la misión!

— Esto es malo – concluyo Sai – es difícil diferenciarlos si ambos actual igual de orgullosos que el Sasuke original

— Creo que sé que hacer – Naruto saco su morpher - ¡Ric, ven aquí!

Al momento en que dejo el morpher, Ric apareció a toda velocidad y se colocó delante de Naruto.

— ¿Qué pretende? – pregunto Sakon un poco sorprendido

— Ya lo veras. ¡Ric, pelota! – Naruto levanto la mano y una pelota de goma salió del cuerpo del perro robótico - ¡Atrápala!

— _Ya veo tu plan_ – Sai vio todo con detalle lo que hacia

Ric tomo la pelota y empezó a acercarse a los dos Sasuke's. Se acercó a uno, lo miro un momento y se alejó de él. Luego se acercó al otro Sasuke y después de verlo un rato, se acercó y soltó la pelota delante de él.

— Buen chico Ric – dijo Sasuke acariciando la cabeza del ciber perro

— ¿Pero qué…? – antes de terminar la frase, el Sasuke falso fue golpeado por Sakura y lanzado hacia Sakon

— ¿Cómo lo descubrieron? – pregunto Sakon furioso y adolorido

— Simple – explico Naruto levantando a su compañero Ranger – recordé que Sai me dijo lo que hacía Ric con Sasuke. Él puede identificar a las personas gracias a sus ciber instintos caninos. Y como Sasuke aún no jugaba con Ric, este fue tras el para jugar

— ¡Maldito montón de chatarra! – grito Ukon, el cual volvió a su apariencia real, mostrando ser igual que Sakon

— Ahora, es mi turno de devolverles lo que me hicieron a mí y mis amigos – Sasuke saco su morpher - **¡S-E-N Emergency!**

Después de la transformación, Sakon y Ukon imitaron esa acción y activaron el nivel dos de su mutación. El rostro de ambos tomo la forma de demonios, cada uno con un cuerno que los distinguían en su rostro y cada uno tenía un brazo más grande que el otro de color purpura con escamas y forma de garra.

— Ahora si nos divertiremos – hablo Sakon

— Les haremos sufrir un dolor insoportable – continuo Ukon

— Eso ya lo veremos – Sasuke se adelantó – Naruto, préstame tus armas

— Solo cuídalas – Naruto le arrojo las dos armas laser

Los dos mutantes se acercaron hacia el Ranger azul con gran velocidad. Antes de impactar sus garras, Sasuke salto y ambos mutantes fueron golpeados por Sakura y Hinata, lanzándolos lejos mientras el Ranger Azul se colocaba por detrás con sus armas.

— Veamos qué les parece esto. ¡Agujas relámpago!

Una gran cantidad de agujas salió disparada hacia los mutantes, aturdiéndolos para después recibir una gran descarga eléctrica que termino por agotar al Ranger Azul, pero desactivo la fase dos de la mutación. Una vez que los dos quedaron debilitados, Sasuke tomo el cilindro de Ric y se lo lanzo para que él se convirtiera en el Cañón Canino.

— Ahora los acabaremos – dijo Sasuke al centro del arma

— Veamos si pueden con los dos – hablo Sakon mientras salía corriendo hacia un lado y Ukon al otro

— Rayos – Naruto veía todo frustrado – debemos inmovilizarlos a los dos

— ¿Qué hacemos…? – Hinata se detuvo al sentir grandes ráfagas de viento

De la nada, una poderosa ventisca empujo a los hermanos mutantes y cayeron al suelo con varias cortadas. Al tratar de escapar, ambos quedaron inmovilizados. Sakon empezó a ser cubierto por arena, mientras que Ukon parecía atrapado por una especie de hilos resplandecientes. Detrás de los mutantes, había tres siluetas usando el uniforme de S.E.N. pero con la insignia de la ciudad de Suna y en un tono café. El de la derecha era un sujeto con una capucha negra y pinturas moradas en su rostro; la de la izquierda era una chica de altura normal con un cabello rubio peinado en cuatro coletas. Tenía ojos verdes azulados y en su espalda, había un abanico de marco metálico; el de en medio era un poco bajo, peli rojo y con sombras rodeando sus ojos turquesa.

— No pierdan tiempo Rangers – hablo la chica – acaben con ellos

— Entendido – dijo Sasuke cargando el arma junto a sus compañeros - ¡Cañón Canino!

— ¡Fuego!

Al arma disparo a los hermanos mutantes, logrando acabar con ellos y estos cayeron rendidos al suelo sin nada de energía. Sasuke se acercó a ellos y levanto su morpher.

— Ahora, intenten escapar de esto ¡Detención!

— ¡Nooooo! – ambos hermanos gritaron hasta quedar atrapados en las tarjetas de detención - ¡ _Maldito!_

— Ya se terminó… - Sasuke deshizo la transformación para recibir un fuerte abrazo de Sakura

— Me alegro que hayas vuelto Sasuke-kun – la peli rosa no se apartaba de su querido compañero

— … gracias Sakura – Sasuke no protesto ni nada – te debo una

— Si me invitas a salir, me sentiré satisfecha

— Tsk. Supongo que eso si lo puedo hacer

Mientras la rehabilitada pareja tenía su momento, Naruto y el resto de los Rangers recogían a los criminales y se acercaban a sus aliados.

— Gracias por la ayuda amigos – Naruto ofreció su mano como saludo

— Veo que tú eres el "recolector" – hablo el sujeto de cara pintada con burla – no pareces tan fuerte

— Eres muy joven aun – dijo la chica

— Veamos si tú y tus compañeros son dignos de merecer este código – el peli rojo levanto su brazo derecho mostrando el dispositivo con el #1

— Entonces tu eres… - Naruto veía esto sorprendido junto a los demás Rangers

— Mi nombre es Gaara del Desierto y debes demostrar que eres digno de obtener este código

Mientras los cadetes se dirigían a sus cuarteles, en la guarida de Orochimaru se sentía una gran presión. Tayuyá veía los videos de las derrotas de Jiroubo, Kidomaru y ahora la de Sakon y Ukon.

— Demonios – la peli roja destruyo la pantalla con furia – se supone que esos tontos gemelos eran muy fuertes ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Escapar no es opción Tayuyá – la voz de Kabuto se escucho

— Tu eres la siguiente en pelear – hablo Kimimaro

— ¿Por qué debo ser yo? - Tayuyá se enfureció - ¿y si soy arrestada?

— O consigues una victoria, o yo mismo te liquidare – Kimimaro puso una filosa espada en el cuello de la peli roja – da las gracias que tu sangre Uzumaki ya está contaminada o ya estarías muerta

— S-sí, está bien – Tayuyá salió de la habitación enojada – demonios, ahora tendré que luchar

De regreso a los cuarteles de S.E.N. el comandante Sarutobi pasaba el reporte de daños, sobre todo el daño a los Megazords, a causa de Ukon, pero estos serían reparados por el equipo de la Dra. Shizune. Por otro lado, los cadetes de la ciudad de Suna se presentaron a los Rangers y demás cadetes.

— Temari, Kankuro y Gaara del Desierto – hablo el comandante – los tres serán el nuevo apoyo por parte de la ciudad de Suna. Espero que los reciban de manera respetuosa cadetes

— Por mí no hay problema – dijo Naruto estrechando la mano de Gaara – te probare que soy digno del código #1, de veras

— Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Gaara tomando la mano del líder Ranger para después salir junto a sus hermanos del lugar – pero no eres tu quien debe probarse conmigo

Sin poder preguntar algo, los hermanos salieron del lugar dejando con la duda a los Rangers. Unas horas después que todos estaban en sus habitaciones y salas comunes, Neji entro a la sala de los chicos y vio como Sasuke jugaba con Ric lanzándole la pelota de goma una y otra vez.

— Veo que al final te rendiste de escapar – dijo Neji poniéndose al lado de su compañero

— Bueno, se lo debo – dijo Sasuke tomando la pelota y después la lanzaba de nuevo – si no fuera por Ric y el coraje de Sakura, no estaría aquí

— ¿Qué te dijo el comandante?

— Pues, acepto que me deje llevar por mis emociones. Eso le facilito a Ukon su control sobre mí. Pero después de que me encargue del aseo del comedor por una semana, me sentiré mejor

— Y ¿Cuánto más piensas jugar con Ric?

— Hasta que se canse…

— Sasuke, es un robot, tiene mucha energía. Podría jugar más que tu

— … solo una mas – Sasuke lanzo la pelota con fuerza y cuando Ric se lanzó por ella, rompió un estante y una ventana del lugar – uuyyy

— … ¿Corremos? – dijo Neji viendo el desastre del lugar

— … creo que si

Y así, otra noche más llego a su fin con un Sasuke y Neji saliendo de la sala a toda prisa y unas cuantas cosas rotas, causando la ira de varios del lugar. Solo otro día normal en los cuarteles de S.E.N.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos compañeros, aqui el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Me disculpo si no he logrado actualizar muy seguido, pero como en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones, me tomo un momento para descansar. En fin, espero que disfruten el capitulo. Se habran dado cuenta de lo que se avecina. Son libres de dejar sus teorias, opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, preguntas y todo lo que se les ocurra. Como sigo de vacaciones, me tomare otro tiempo por actualizar. Acabandose el mes de abril, aumentare el ritmo de actualizacion.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia y espero siempre contar con su apoyo.**

 **Tambien los invito a pasar por mi perfil para que vean otros de mis trabajos y tambien los invito a pasar por los perfiles de javipozos y Pegasister Geishiken, los cuales tienen muy buenas historias.**

 **Sin mas, me despido. Les deseo lo mejor y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	7. Noticias Importantes

Hola queridos amigos y lectores

Aprovechare este espacio para informarles las siguientes noticias relacionadas a mis futuros proyectos, planes, buenas y malas noticias

Vamos a darle

\- Primero, es mejor empezar con lo malo para aliviar la tension poco a poco. Las historias: "La Redencion de una diosa" y "Power Rangers S.E.N." por desgracia eh decidido dejarlas morir de forma oficial (hay otras historias en mi muro que tambien ya no continue, pero se me hace feo borrarlas -_- ) y esto es porque simplemente la inspiracion ya no quiere llegar. Tengo las ideas bien claras, pero mis manos simplemente no quieren escribir. Por lo que eh decidido ponerlas en adopcion. La otra opcion, es que si alguien desea ser mi compañero de escritura para estas historias, sera bienvenido. Dejen PM o en un review si alguien se anima.

\- Segundo, dentro de mis viejos proyectos, se encuentra "El Guardian de los sueños", esta sera mi primera historia larga, por lo que sus actualizaciones seran mas tardadas, pero sera para bien, pues me estoy tomando el tiempo para escribirla con lujo de detalle. Espero que los resultados sean de su agrado.

\- Tercero, tengo en trabajo arduo los proyectos: "Cronicas del viaje de un fan NH al mundo Shinobi", "Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Knight" y "Naruto: El entretenimiento de Kushina" los cuales, dos de ellos son populares, excepto uno (cof cof, Digimon, cof cof). Les doy las gracias por quienes siguen estas historias, pero perdonen mi pequeño capricho, me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia, o al menos que la compartieran con alguien que guste de estas historias. Espero contar con su apoyo

\- Cuarta y ultima, nuevos proyectos llegaran, entre ellos uno similar al de Cronicas y Digimon, usando personas del mundo real, dentro de un mundo ficticio. EL primero sera sobre Pokemon, aun debo planearlo bien. Pero, la opinion del lector es muy importante, por lo que, lanzo la siguiente propuesta: Si alguno quiere, tiene, piensa, planea, sueña, alguna idea sobre una historia, one-shot, o simplemente quiere ver algo que nunca creyo ver en el anime o manga, solo dejen en los reviews sus ideas y las tomare en cuenta. Todas seran leidas

Sin mas que agregar, pido disculpas por tomar un poco de su tiempo. Espero que estas noticias no los hagan enojar, si es asi, aceptare sus criticas, de buena forma.

Gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad que le brindan a este escritor soñador.

Se despide Emperor92

Que tengan un buen dia

¡Paz!


	8. Adopcion Confirmada

Saludos queridos lectores

Me complace anunciar que la historia Power Rangers S.E.N. ya fue adoptada

Y la persona que toma esta historia es nada mas y nada menos que la señorita .969300

En ella confio, pues a demostrado mucho talento y creatividad, asi que tengan por seguro que el resultado de la historia sera grato para ustedes ahora que esta en sus manos.

En ella confio y espero que ustedes le brinden el apoyo para esta y sus historias

Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia


End file.
